Capture
by Dinia Steel
Summary: Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential for see the future. What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Captured

Prologue

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential for see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

It's two o'clock in the morning as three best friends stumble out of the club they've been drinking and dancing in all night long. All three are very attractive young women. One is a tall leggy very well built blond with long straight hair, that looks natural in color. The next in height is a brunette whose complexion is a rosy alabaster. Her figure is not quite as voluptuous as the blond's; her breasts might be a bit larger but she's narrower in the hips and shorter in height by a couple of inches. The third is barely five foot tall with spiky night black hair with a slight figure, but there is just something about her...

Little do the three young women know they have been watched all evening long and from all angles. The club they've spent the evening in is owned by some very evil individuals who are looking for certain types of men young and women for their various enterprises. The entire club is full of hidden cameras in every room in the building, even the bathroom stalls.

It was the leggy blond that first attracted their attention, but once the other two were seen with her there was no doubt that all three would be watched, followed and checked out to see if their sudden disappearance would cause too many problems. This investigation will only take a day or so, maybe even less, and if all checks out, they will disappear and never be seen again.

~o0o~

"Bella will you please come on! The car will be here any minute! If we don't get there quickly we'll have to stand in line for hours and hours" Alice yells dramatically. She and Rosalie are standing in Bella's kitchen sharing a beer.

"Calm down SS you're going to bust a seam if you keep up that pressure" snickers the blond beauty standing there with Alice.

"Rose, why do you call me SS?" Alice demands to know scoffingly.

"Because you're such a Short Stack" Rose smiles indulgently to her friend.

They both laugh and are still laughing when Bella finds them. "What's so funny?"

"Rose has finally explained to me why she calls me SS" Alice says.

Bella laughs, "Oh, you mean Short Stack?"

Alice's eyes widen and her mouth is open. She closes it, then opens it again like a fish. Then she's sputtering, "You knew what it was and _you didn't tell me_". She's shrieking by the time she's finished uttering those few words.

Both Bella and Rosalie are smiling broadly. Alice finally just shakes her head and shrugs her tiny shoulders, "Ok you two, let's get going. I don't want to stand in line all night long, especially in these new 5 inch heels when I could be dancing in them!"

"But they're such lovely shoes Alice! I bet they cost you at least a month's pay!" Bella remarks looking down at her friend's feet. "I wondered why you were almost eye level with me now!" Again, Bella and Rosalie smile but this time it's with love for their tiny sister.

"You bet your sweet ass they would have if I hadn't felt there was going to be an unadvertised 50% sale off at my favorite shoe store!" Alice is beaming.

Alice and Rosalie headed out first leaving Bella to turn on the security alarms and lock the door of their beautiful home.

Alice hired a car to drive them, and made arrangements for the driver to be waiting for them when they leave the club. "It's so worth it not to have to worry about what kind of a creep would be driving the cab we'd have to take otherwise" Alice had explained when she told her sisters what she'd done. "All we have to do is text him that we're coming out and he'll be waiting for us at the curb."

~o0o~

The club is brand new, and this is the first night it's open to the public. The advertising firm Rosalie works for, got invitations for the ground opening even though they didn't get the contract. Rosalie had said it was going be Shark Night for sure with every advertiser in town there schmoozing it up.

The trio felt sure it would be an entertaining night.

Twenty minutes later, they are standing in line for admission to "Captured". Twenty minutes more and as many "I told you so" from Alice, they are finally allowed in, and they didn't have to pay the cover charge. When Bella asked why, she was told that all the beautiful women were being given free admission the first three nights of the opening.

Inside the Club, the atmosphere is already thick with the angst that a new club seems to always have because people don't know what to expect. Alice always takes the lead when entering a new place as her sixth sense always seems to know where the best place to sit will be; Bella and Rose have just learned to go with it after all these years.

~o0o~

The three friends met in college at a "how to deal with grief" group sponsored by the college. It turned out that of all the students who'd shown up for the group, only three had lost anyone due to death. It was heartbreaking to hear their stories compared to the others who'd stood up to "share" their losses.

Bella's parents had been killed in a car crash on the same day she'd left for college, Rosalie was 11 years old when her parents had been in one of the airliners that crashed into the Twin Towers, and Alice had been 10 ½ when her parents and her older brother were at work in the Tower that the first plane crashed into.

After the group was dismissed, Rosalie stopped Bella and Alice and asked if they could go get coffee or something because she'd like to talk. Besides the grief they shared over the loss of their entire families, they discovered that they had much in common. They didn't care if they had brilliant careers, they just wanted to be able to do something. They each had received an obscene amount of money through the loss of their families and didn't really care about that either; they just wanted their families back. None of the three knew where they wanted to go after they graduated from college and not one of them cared about getting married and having families of their own. They decided it was because they didn't want to take the chance that something dreadful would happen to them and cause their children or spouses to suffer as they had.

As a result of this meeting, they felt they'd found a family again in the three of them, and decided to become roommates that very night. As it happened, Bella's lawyer had found an apartment for her so she wouldn't have to deal with dorm life. It had 3 bedrooms so it definitely would be large enough for the three of them.

Over the course of the next four years, they had become almost inseparable and decided that after they graduated they would continue living together. They were after all "sisters" now, though they never fought and argued with each other as sisters born of the same parents often do. They were sweet and considerate to each other because they knew the pain of not being able to say "I'm sorry" if something dreadful were to happen to any of them.

Bella told her "sisters" that she wanted to spend her inheritance on buying them a house where ever they decided to settle down. Once they determined where they wanted to live and if the job market would be able to support them, they contacted a real estate broker and set up appointments to look at homes. Money was really no object and they were free to really find what they would be happy in.

The house they decided to buy was in the suburbs in an exclusive gated community. Yeah it was a pain to have to drive to work an hour both ways, and to have to park downtown, but it was so worth it to be away from the hassle of town.

Rosalie, who always had a "thing" for any kind of combustion engine told the other two that she was buying each of them vehicles with her "blood" money, and Alice said she'd decorate and furnish the entire house with hers.

They each were able to find jobs that suited them, ones in which they wouldn't stand out just as members of the "herd" as Rosalie referred to their co-workers. They were happy and had no pressure applied to them and kept to just themselves.

It was because of this that they would not be missed quickly and make them perfect targets for evil men with even more evil plans for such young women.

~o0o~

The hired car delivered the trio to their home with no problem, other than the fact driver of the car for the return trip was not an employee of the company who drove for the girls when they came into town to go clubbing. They were so drunk that they had to be roused by the driver when they'd reached the community gates so they could give him the card key to open the gate. They didn't even realize until later that he'd not given it back to them. However, they were all so hung over they really didn't care, but they should have.

That night, or rather very early the next morning, stealthy figures broke the locks on the front, back and side doors after cutting the power to the house and disabling the alarm systems.

Each of the young woman were grabbed, tied up and gagged before they knew what was happening to them. They were injected with something that acted immediately and sent them into deep unconsciousness.

It would be almost a week before anyone realize that the trio was missing.

The driver of the hired car was found shot to death and it was suspected it was a drug deal gone very bad – even though that driver had never used drugs in his entire life and there were none found in his blood.

The club where they would have last been seen, mysteriously caught on fire and burned to ground killing several people who'd been trampled trying to get out and several who just couldn't be located within the wreckage of the club.

No one would ever link any of the disappearances together. None of them had family members or friends who would miss them. All of them, Alice, Bella and Rosalie included, just became statistics. Faceless humans never to be seen again.

~o0o~

A/N: This story line is one of those plot bunnies that keep nibbling away. I want to thank my editor and she knows who she is. If she can ever come up with a screen name I'll be mentioning it with my thanks. I loves you girl!

Please leave us some love.


	2. Chapter 2

Capture

Arrival & Interview

Chapter 2

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi for slaves to be used for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential for see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, or will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

My thanks to my beta JoanOfArt! You're the bestest. Loves You!

~o0o~

Chapter 2

"Have you seen Edward?" asks Jasper as he walks up behind Emmett.

"Last I saw of him he was heading for the library" Emmett replies.

"What are you looking at or for?" Jasper asks looking out over the village roof tops that surround the tower and underground complex for the Volturi headquarters.

"Not really looking at anything. Just wishing that something interesting would happen. I'm bored." Emmett responds.

"Oh, yeah" Jasper drawls, "I understand. I seem to stay that way."

~o0o~

"There you are Edward" Jasper says as he walks into the library spying Edward.

"Yes, here I am" Edward sarcastically replies.

"What are you doing sitting way up there?" Jasper acts as though Edward's not spoken.

From, his seat on a ledge way above the floor of the library, "Trying to not be found. If I must stay in the complex as I've been ordered, I didn't want to be easily found."

Jasper laughs at that, "Man with your ability to hear what's being thought, it should be easy to not be found."

Sounding as bored as Emmett had Edward responds, "Yeah, you'd think so, but I knew you were trying to find me for Marcus. What's he want, do you know?"

"Not a clue but knowing Marcus it's important. He doesn't usually summon on a whim." Jasper tells him. "I'm hopeful it means we'll have some work to do and can get out of this mausoleum. Both Emmett and I are bored to tears – that is if we could cry."

As Jasper is turning to leave, Edward lands on the floor right next to him. "Ok. Ok. I'll go find out what's up. I hope it's something to do too, because if I can't get out and at least hunt, I think I'll go completely insane."

~o0o~

"Ahh, Edward, I see your brothers found you. Hiding again were you?" Marcus was standing in front of an oil painting that he was working on, contemplating what to do next on it.

"Yes, Marcus." Edward sighs, "What can I do for you? We are hoping that you have a job for us to do."

Turning to look at Edward, Marcus smiles. "Then, dear boy, your hopes are fulfilled. Caius will be coming in shortly with a new group of slaves and or potentials. You'll need to sort them according to our needs and oversee the training. Who knows, you may even find your mates in this lot. They certainly don't seem to be in the Vampire World!" Marcus titters, then continues. "Our human contacts are needing more fodder for their proclivities and we also need more, ahh, donors for our needs here." Turning his back on Edward indicated that the audience was over.

~o0o~

Waiting for Edward outside Marcus' rooms, Emmett and Jasper look expectantly at Edward.

"Yes, we have a job. More recruits coming in. I'm sure by the time they get here they'll be really beaten up and almost worthless for anything except for feeding upon. I wish he'd let us go out and do the recruitment, but we know that's not going to happen." Edward tells his brothers. "So we need to get the cells below ready as well as the training rooms. You each need to inform your different crews we're on alert for new arrivals."

The brothers nod to each other. Emmett and Jasper are good at their jobs too so there's no need to belabor any points. Just the normal reminders because, even though they are vampires and have excellent memories, gentle reminders never hurt.

~o0o~

Edward hears the trucks before he hears the screams and moans coming from the trucks. He texts both Emmett and Jasper "we're on" and heads towards the entrance into the sub basements where the holding cells are.

His arrival is in time to stop Caius from landing a particularly vicious kick to a young woman who's fallen to the floor and is unconscious.

"Caius, it's not doing any good to kick someone when they are already unconscious. Leave her be. She's my problem now." Edward chastises.

Caius snarled at Edward, turned and stalked off towards the stairs up. Probably to complain to Marcus or Aro again.

Edward takes out his cell phone and dials a number, "James, I need your ass down here now with the welcoming crew. Yeah, there are some pretty banged up ones again. I hope we can save them...I think about six damaged ones. Two are worse. Just get your asses down here now and let's get to work.

Five minutes later James, Riley, Eric and Victoria are doing triage on the injured newcomers.

Edward walks up just as James is zipping up a body. Edward arches an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"The little brunette that you said Caius was kicking. She didn't have a chance once Caius decided he wanted her dead. What'd she do to him I wonder?" James shook his head sadly.

Edward unzipped the body bag and looked down at the bruised and battered human female laying dead, cold, and almost beyond recognizable as once having been a human being. Edward read from her file, closed it and gently brushed the hair from her face. _She used to be Angela Webber when she'd been breathing. She'd probably been abused in a very sadistic manner knowing Caius' tastes. Aro or Marcus wouldn't care__;__ they thought little of humans other than a means to have access to "fresh meat" to have control of depraved humans for entertainment._

"Of course Caius and his gang of thugs think of humans only as food only. He seems to have forgotten that he too was a human once upon a time." Edward re-zipped the body bag, turned and walked away. He turned his head, "I'm going down into the holding cells to see what there is to see.

~o0o~

Sobbing and crying as well as all kinds of wailing. This was the part that Edward hated the most about coming down here. All the racket. It was enough to almost give him a headache.

Aro had given Edward a dossier on about a dozen of the new arrivals that he wanted special attention given to. One was a luscious blond, a brunette with huge brown eyes, a petite black haired girl, a tiny blonde with curly hair and one white blonde willowy in stature, and a cocky looking blonde boy next door type.

Sighing, Edward opened the first cell, walked in and seated himself at the small table provided opened the dossier and looked up to meet the terrified face of Rosalie Hale, red eyed, puffy face with the beginnings of bruises on her lovely face. Edward suspected that if he looked he'd find other bruises on her very well stacked body.

"Hello Rosalie, my name is Edward and I'm here to interview you and see if you have any preferences as to what your job would be now that you are here with us?" Edward knew exactly what the next words from Rosalie's mouth would be because he could hear her loud and clear, so he held up his hand indicating for her stop before she got started.

"I should tell you that I'm a mind reader and yours is very clear to me. I appreciate that you think I'm a 'Rotten SOB' and that you don't want to be here. I understand that and all the other words of profanity you're thinking. I would also feel the same way, and no, there is no way you can escape. It would be better for you if you just try to accept what your place in life is now because the only way you'll escape here is dead. If you cooperate you could have a good life here."

Again, not allowing Rosalie to speak Edward answers her next questions: "why me?" "where are my sisters?" "what are you going to do with me?"

"First of all, your sisters are here also. I'll be speaking with them after I'm done with you and I'll see to it that you're all together if I possibly can. You were picked because of your extreme beauty and as to what we're going to do with you, much will depend upon what I show in my report and sorting of you."

Rosalie nodded and replied. "Thank you for that, at least." She then silenced herself.

Edward wrote a few notes, closed the folder, stood and left the cell.

Moving on to the next door down the dark and dank hallway. Using his master key he opened it and entered, closed the door again making sure it was locked, turned and seated himself at the small wooden table, laid the folder on it, opened it and looked up into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen. True they were full of fear and angry, but they were also the most expressive eyes...then it dawned on him; he couldn't hear her thoughts.

Interesting. Frightening.

~o0o~

A/N: I saved this for last because I really don't like to take up story space for my adding author notes.

I am so blown away by the response to this story.

I really don't have time to write each and everyone of you a Thank You that you deserve for your support. I will, specifically, thank CutestKidsMom Fan Fiction for pimping me on her page. I know most of the traffic for this came from the people who Friend you on Face Book. Thank you so much Darlin' you've make an ole woman's writing life!

Those of you who "follow" this story now, and have place it on "favorite" status and most of all those who've chosen to "follow" me specifically. My hand to my heart. Please take this as it. Some of you I've managed to thank already so you know how sincere I am.

I'm saving all the notifications and hope to, in the future, be able to contact each and everyone of your for adding me to your favorite story listings, and your story alerts. Please, let me continue to hear from you. I promise I will get back to you. Again, that you so much from depths of my heart.

XO

Dinia


	3. Chapter 3

Capture

Chapter 3

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi for slaves to be used for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential for see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, or will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~o0o~

Chapter 3

Previously:

_Moving on to the next door down the dark and dank hallway. Using his master key he opened it and entered, closed the door again making sure it was locked, turned and seated himself at the small __wooden__ table, laid the folder on it, opened it and looked up into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen. True they were full of fear and angry, but they were also the most expressive eyes...then it dawned on __him;__ he couldn't hear her thoughts._

_Interesting. Frightening._

~o0o~

Ever since Edward had become a vampire, he'd been able to read everyone's thoughts. Humans were always so easy to hear, but this human's thoughts were completely closed off to him. This troubled him a great deal.

However, he was finding that this human female was troubling him in another way. He wanted to have sex with her, and right now. This was a totally new experience for him. He had to get away from her before he broke; no shattered all the rules carefully laid out by Aro for the interviewing of new slaves.

"I'm sorry, I find I can not continue this interview. Someone else will be here momentarily to continue the process With that he stood abruptly and fled the cell.

Edward collided with Emmett in the hallway outside of door number 2.

"Edward! What's wrong with you? The concern in Emmett's voice indicated just how badly shocked Edward seemed.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I couldn't stay in that cell. I was having some very unusual feelings and had to get out before I caused myself and my team major problems. Do you think you could go in and interview that human, and tell me what you gleaned if anything? Then we can set a course of action for this one. Edward managed to get out.

Emmett couldn't believe what he was hearing. Edward had never had to flee an interview before.

"OK. Can do. But tell me, what happened. Emmett demanded.

"I couldn't read her thoughts Emmett and and I wanted to fuck her on the spot. Aro would have my head for that without a second thought. Edward managed to explain to his brother. 的 think this one is special and I don't want going into Laurent's training because I don't think she should have already been tagged for that. Something is fishy there."

" Emmett eloquent reply. He had never known Edward to get emotional about any human, or vampire for that before. He had to see this human for himself now.

~o0o~

Edward made his way up the stairs two at a time to the floor where Aro's suite was located. He really needed to talk to him, to tell him about Isabella Swan.

.

"Edward. How nice to see enthuses. 典o what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's about one of the new acquisitions. She's currently in cell number two in the lower level. She's been marked for sex slave material. I think she's got a gift that we should explore. Aro looks quizzically at Edward.

"A talent? What type of talent? Aro's eyebrows are arched.

"I can't hear her thoughts, and I had an uncontrollable desire to fuck her then and there and that's never happened before. Edward's eyes are wide in disbelief even now.

"That's interesting,Aro's index finger traces his lower lip.

"I think I need to see this one. Go get her and bring her to me. I'd be willing to bet that Laurent has already started training. You better hurry because he's never too gentle."

Will that, Edward bolts from the rooms and heads back down the stairs at full speed.

~o0o~

Edward reaches the rooms where training takes place and soon finds the one that Laurent is in with Isabella. He doesn't even know, just opens the door and flashes across the room and pulls Laurent off of Isabella.

"What the hell are you doing Edward? This is proscribed training. What do you care if she chokes! Laurent is screaming at Edward.

"She has a talent that Aro wants to explore. She will in all likely not be a sex slave after all. So I'm taking her to him, right now. He's got Laurent by the throat. 哲ow, unstrap her right now.

~o0o~

Edward gathers Bella up and covers her naked body with a soft, warm blanket and carries her up the long winding staircase to Aro痴 rooms.

Aro had a huge talent himself, when he touches anyone he can read all of their thoughts. Edward is silently praying the Aro is not able to read anything from Bella also. That way, she'll be spared the sex training and the bleak short future as a sex slave.

Aro is waiting with Marcus in the reception area before the audience hall.

Edward lays Bella down on one of the leather couches and stands back so Aro can test his talent against hers. He reaches under the blanket and grasps Bella's hand. After several moments, he tucks back under the covering and steps back shaking his head.

Marcus then steps forward and attempts to see what his talent regarding relationships does. He turns with a sharp gasp and stars at Edward. 添ou're mated with her Edward!"

"What! Edward gasps. 典hat's not possible, is it? I know I feel very protective of her and I really wanted to fuck her brains out when I first walked into the cell below. Is it possible? I don't even know who she is. She's not a vampire! How is that possible."

Aro chuckles darkly. 典hat explains a few things Edward. And yes, it is possible. Especially with us. Rubbing his chin, Aro thinks for a moment. 鏑et's see how she reacts to you when she's gained consciousness and in more pleasant surroundings. Take her to your room and stay with her until she wakes up. Then just see what happens. Aro smiled wickedly, 的t should prove very interesting and diverting."

~o0o~

My undying thanks to my wonderful, and enthusiastic beta JoanOfArt. You're the cat's p.j.'s

Those of you who've posed questions, I can't really answer them at this point. All I will say is if I have a Bella and Edward paring they don't cheat and will, eventually, have their HEA.


	4. Chapter 4

Capture

Chapter 4

Bella

Summary: Edward, Alice and Jasper have dealt a very crippling blow to the Thule but at what cost. Bella is burned out and catatonic, Edward has fled to his cabin in the mountains and Alice and Jasper, well they have each other. What could the future hold for these four. Only time will tell...

**Warning**: "M" for supernatural or mature subject matter, may not be appropriate for those under 18 years of age. This next **chapter contains elements** which might be very distasteful to some. It does contain violence of a sexual nature. If that action is difficult for you to read you might want to skip all after you get to BPOV. Sorry, it is important to the story line.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I have been very ill and hopefully I'm really on the mend. I will publish another chapter Friday to get me back on my publishing schedule. Thank ya'll for your patience and all of the wonderful reviews you've written for me. They mean so very much. To those of you who've chosen to add Capture to your favorite story listings thank you so very much, and those who are now following myself and my stories, thank you from the depths of my heart.

~o0o~

Chapter 4

It was already recorded, Bella and Rose both had been found by the Volturi interview process to be good for only two thing, a sex toy or food. They would be able to get a higher price for the sex toys and since they were both considered very beautiful by human standards it was determined by Aro and Marcus that that would be the first choice for these two humans. This was before any interviews had taken place.

If they didn't survive the training process, then and only then would they become food.

However, Edward was beginning to have thoughts of his own. He wanted Bella more than he'd ever wanted any other female, vampire or human. He wasn't understanding where these feelings were coming from, but none the less, they were there. He would have to discuss it with Aro. In the mean time however, Bella's training as a sex slave would begin.

The girls were carried naked by two male vampires that had been in the group that had kidnapped them. These vampire males didn't seem to want to interact with them other than giving both Bella and Rosalie the feeling they would just as soon kill them as they would anything else.

BPOV

The door flew open and a different vampire male that Bella had not seen before came in and grabbed her roughly by the back of her neck. She was then pushed up against the wall and an injection of some kind was administered into her ass. Almost instantly she began to feel woozy. She could hear the ripping of the jump suite she'd been given to wear by the group who'd escorted her downstairs and into the private holding cells. They had at least been civil to her.

Next thing Bella was aware of was being carried naked down a dark hall way over the shoulder of some one, or thing. She was terrified. It was so cold. She was crying and screaming, then, everything went black and she knew no more.

When Bella woke, she was in a very dimly lighted room. Trying to move she became aware that she was being held down.

How?

Why?

Cold.

Terror at not being able to move. She started to scream and that's when she became aware of the cage like apparatus that was jammed into her mouth, and was secured tightly to her head. Her tongue was free, but she couldn't close her jaws. The overall effect was she couldn't talk.

Her arms were pulled tightly over her head where her wrists were bound in what felt like cuff things. She could wiggle her fingers, and she could twists her wrists, but they were secure where they were. There was a leather strap around her throat that allowed her to only just swallow.

The lights in the room began to slowly come up.

It was then, Bella could see herself in the mirror that was on the ceiling directly above where she'd been laid out.

To her horror she saw that her legs were strapped individually to some kind of extension to the table upon which she was secured, with single straps around her thighs, calves, and ankles. There were more straps across her hip bones, her waist and one above and below her breasts.

She was not going anywhere.

She heard the whirling of a motor and felt first then watched as her legs began to lift upward and spread outwards.

What the fuck?!

She felt herself screaming.

"I should warn you that if you keep that up you're going to have a very sore throat."

The voice belonged to some man Bella had not seen before. All she could feel was terror and panic.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Laurent. I am to be your basic training instructor in the ways of allowing your body to be used basically as a receptacle of human semen." Laurent said very matter of factually.

"So if you want my dick in your mouth and throat right now just keep up that noise." Laurent had his face over Bella's now and he was leering at her. "You are very beautiful and you have one of the most beautiful bodies I've seen in here in a long time. You and your sister, the stacked blond? Yes, you're both very delectable and I wish I had both of you to train, but alas, I only have you." Laurent sighed heavily, but continued to leer at Bella.

"You really must have taken very good care of yourself" Laurent continue. Bella felt him stroking her breasts. She watch in the mirror as his fingers circled around first one nipple than another very gently. Suddenly, he grabbed both of them twisted and pulled hard.

Bella screamed before she realized what she was doing.

"Tisk-tisk. You should have kept quiet. Now I have to fuck your mouth with my dick." Laurent almost whispered.

Bella watched in horror as he stalked around the table. Again she heard the whirling of a motor, and then she felt her head being lowered just a little. She felt, then saw the strap that had been around her throat being loosened enough to give her head some range of motion.

True to his word, Laurent shoved his dick into her mouth and down her throat. Before she knew what was happening she was choking and gagging. The strap was replace by one of Laurent's hands. Bella was about to pass out from lack of oxygen when Laurent gave a grunt and Bella could taste the saltiness of semen going down her throat. Bella's eyes were so filled with tears from choking and gagging that she couldn't see what Laurent was going to do next to her.

It wasn't until she felt his fingers invading her pussy, pushing and prodding. Within seconds he'd found her "g" spot and she felt her body betray her by quickening and she almost orgasmed. He stopped and removed his fingers.

Laurent had stopped to make notes. He'd stopped to make notes? Bella was indigent! She started screaming again.

Laurent calmly put his pin down and walked back up to her head, and shoved his dick back into her mouth and back down her throat.

"I told you. Every time you start screaming, I'm going to shove my dick into your mouth and you'll have to endure it until I come. The longer it takes me to come, the longer you'll have to choke. If you pass out, that's fine or if you choke to death. Makes no matter to me. I'll keep doing this to you until you shut the fuck up and take what ever I want to do to you. You'll learn to keep your mouth shut, or be quiet until I'm finished, or whom every is fucking with you stops and releases you."

The whole time he was talking he was very calm. Not raising his voice at all. True to his word, he kept fucking her mouth and throat until he came again. She was very close to choking to death. All she could hear before she passed out was a roaring in her ears.

When she was coming back to consciousness, she heard angry voices, the whirling of motors, the feeling of the straps being removed, and the feeling of a soft warm blanket being laid over her, and of being lifted into strong arms and being tucked into a cool body.

Darkness overcame her again and she knew no more.

~o0o~


	5. Chapter 5

Capture

Chapter 5

Rosalie's Planned Fate

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**:

This is the last chapter with this type of material. I promise. This short chapter contains sexual **violence**. If you under 18 years of age, or if this type of activity is disturbing to you, do not read any further. This chapter's contents is for a reason that is important to the story line as it shows the contempt for those captured. It will be the last chapter for some time with this type of content. Thank you for sticking with me. With out darkness we'd never know light.

~o0o~

Chapter 5

**Rosalie**

While Bella was unconscious in Aro's apartment, Rosalie was dragged into the room that Bella had been rescued from and strapped to the same table, in the same manner to undergoing "training" with Laurent just as Bella had been started.

Biggest difference, there would be no Edward coming to the rescue.

Rosalie was going to become the sex slave she'd been captured for or die in the process.

Laurent was into his third orgasm down Rose's throat. She was choking and about to pass out when he finally managed to finish. Laurent slowly removed his hands from Rosalie's throat, he truly didn't care if she survived his training sessions or not. She was beautiful and very well built, but he'd make her better, but only if she learned to be totally compliant.

While Rosalie was unconscious, Laurent inspected her and struck upon the idea of just what modifications he could make to her body to improve the experience for the one who would eventually buy her and those that might use her in the future.

Rosalie had beautiful naturally large and heavy breasts, but her nipples weren't very prominent. That was something to be corrected. Also, he'd see to it that she had at least one maybe two studs through each nipple and then cause them to be stretched. Once they'd reached the length usually preferred, they would have "D" rings inserted so chains or rope could be attached to them in case someone wanted to do breast play with her. If they didn't want her with the rings, they could take them out. Men always enjoyed extended nipples anyway, made them easier to latch onto and also more convenient for biting. The studs could always be removed entirely or replaced with something more... exotic later on.

Her tongue would be pierced also. Laurent thought two studs would be perfect when she was being used for fellatio. When someones cock was in her mouth, the two studs would rub along the back bringing immense pleasure to him.

What he proposed would take several months to heal. She'd not be ready for the next sale date, because she wouldn't be healed in time. Laurent would have to get the approval from Caius to perform the piercings. The upside of the plan, her pussy and ass would still be available to be used by whomever. She would require ass training before she was set for that service so the extended time to heal the piercings would be that long. He expected however, the wait would be worth the money she'd make at either her being sold, or kept on hand for use here. She'd be magnificent.

Laurent inspected Rosalie very carefully then and contemplated further piercings that would add a certain interest to her vaginal area. Interest like having four to six rings with two to three on each of her lower lips. That configuration would allow leverage with which to pull the lips back so that her inner lips and entrance into her vagina were in full view. Those piercings would take about the same length of time to heal as the others he'd already thought of. Another possibility presented itself with the prospect of the lip rings. Her pussy could be locked off from use by inserting little padlocks through the rings on either side. That would certainly add interest.

All good points to bring up and since those would appeal to certain specific clients who were willing to pay a great deal more for properly, dare he think, prepared slaves, it could prove worth the wait.

Rosalie's "down time" could be spent either in an induced coma – which was his personal first choice as she'd heal faster - or acting as a serving slave for either blood donation or cleaning up after the other slaves in transit. Laurent's employers would get their cost for Rosalie's up keep one way or the other.

Smiling callously to himself, Laurent inserts a large vibrating dildo into Rosalie's pussy, straps a butterfly vibrator over her clit and lubes up a small butt plug which he inserts without any thought. Again, smiling to himself as she cried out in pain, and switched on the vibrator within the butt plug, along with the dildo and the butterfly on the clit. She'd be here a while and might as well get some enjoyment out of this session. He knew he sure had.

Laurent slipped out of the room with Rosalie still inside and locked the door. He had other slaves that needed his attention right now. Rosie would be very compliant when he returned. She'd be begging him to fuck her. She'd be so addicted to sex before he was done with her that she would spontaneously orgasm by just the thought of sex!

He moved on to the next room and the slave that required his attention. This one contained a beautiful, blond boy next door type.

Laurent loved diversity.

~o0o~

A/N: One of the earlier chapters got mixed somehow between my beta, me and fan fiction. Everything that my beta corrected and discussed with me was resolved, but something happened when I published it. So, please don't blame her for any errors you discover. I am truly sorry. My only defense is I was ill for about 3 weeks and tried to maintain the schedule. Also, if you find fault, and I ask you to explain, please do so, so it can be corrected. Thanks! With that said I want to thank my Beta JoanOfArt for her patience with me and her suggestions. I also want to publicly thank our pre-reader JM. These two individuals are my Rock.

****.


	6. Chapter 6

Capture

Chapter 6

Alice

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: There is violence between vampires in this chapter.

A/N: I want to thank my editor JoanOfArt. She's so understanding when I get whiny and demanding. I loves you girl! Also my pre-reader John-Mark. Thank ya'll soooo much.

~o0o~

Chapter 6

Alice sat shaking in the little cell that she, Bella and Rosalie had been put into when they first arrived. The way that both Bella and Rose had been taken from their little cell had Alice terrified.

What had happened to her sisters?

Would she ever see them again?

Her mind was assaulted by rapidly shifting images of first Bella being choked and raped by someone with dreadlocks and an evil smile. Then, Bella had faded away to be replaced by a screaming Rose.

Rose was in such pain and so terrified.

There was no future for Rose that Alice could see but pain.

Bella, well, she was gone. Just vanished.

_Alone! _

_**All alone!**_

_No! NO! __**NO!**_

Alice screamed and screamed and screamed.

When Emmett opened to door to the cell that Alice was housed in, he found her unconscious on the floor. She appeared to be catatonic.

_Damned Caius. He knew this one, what's her name, oh yes, Alice, was destined to join them because of her special talents. Well, both Aro and Marcus would hear about this_. Emmett fished his cell phone from his jeans pocket and pressed the buttons that would ring Aro's phone.

"Yes, Aro answered in his clipped tone.

"Aro, Emmett. Do you remember the little black haired girl that arrived tonight, that has been marked for use as a psychic?Listening. 添es, Alice. Well I've just found her in a catatonic state, thanks to Caius' mishandling of her arrival."

"Alright. Bring her up to the proper reception floor, now. Aro disconnected from Emmett and immediately dialed Marcus.

"Caius has done it again, Marcus. I swear that if this psychic is useless to us now, I'll end him. He was given very specific instructions as to how this one was to be handled. Aro listened then responded, 添es, of course. Emmett is bringing her up to the proper reception area now. Meet me there.

Aro dialed one more number. 鼎aius. Aro spit out. 溺eet both Marcus and myself upstairs in the area designated for captives with special abilities, _**now**_. Aro disconnected and pocketed the phone.

~o0o~

In Emmett's arms, Alice looked just like a doll, she was so tiny next to his huge stature.

"Emmett, just lay her here on this table. Aro instructed.

The three of them, Aro, Emmett and Marcus looked at Alice laying on the table top where her eyes were open but unseeing. She was still breathing, but there was no life to her eyes.

Aro was beyond angry.

There was a knocking at the door, followed by its opening and Caius sticking his head through. 添ou wanted to see me Aro?"

"Yes, I do. Come here. Aro responded angrily

Caius steps up to the table and looks down at the catatonic human laying there.

"Have you nothing to say? Aro is dangerously, quietly, angry now; when he's this angry, it's not obvious unless you know him well.

Caius shrugged. 的t's an unconscious human. So, what has this got to do with me? What do you want me to say?"

Seething, Aro yells, 泥id I or did I not tell you that this one was special and that she was to be handled with extreme care?"

"Yes, you did and I did. I placed her in the holding cell with her two sisters/friends, or what every they are. I am not responsible for her being in this state. Blame it on Edward's team! Caius was frightened now for his life. He knew Aro too well.

"Edward's team? I have his reports here. He interviewed Bella, but hadn't gotten to Rose or Alice yet because he'd discovered Bella to have an unusual talent. He was doing his job, and asked Emmett to take over the other two interviews, but when Emmett got to the holding cell, Alice was all he found. Aro was face to face with Caius now. So close there was maybe only a finger's width between them. 展here did Rose go? Who authorized her being taken from the cell? I want answers and I want them now. Too many of the new recruits are dying from beatings _**you deliver personally**_.

Caius was now bending backwards to put space between himself and Aro.

Aro straightened up, allowing Caius to do the same. 的 want you to drop what you're doing and I want you to find this Rose and stop what ever is going on with her, until I find out who's been doing what without authorization. GO NOW! I will be down there in 10 minutes; I want answers and I want to hear them myself from who ever broke protocol. Then, speaking very quietly, 泥o I make myself clear?

Caius just nodded and flew out of the room.

Aro picked up Alice's hand. It was cold, but there was still a pulse. He held her hand for a moment, then concentrated very strongly. Alice was still there, but very weak. She _**needed**_ to know what had happened to her sisters. That's all Aro could read in Alice's mind. He place her hand on her breast and turned to Marcus to tell him what he'd found.

"If we're going to save this one for The Group, and she's very important, we need to have both of her sisters here to communicate with her. This is just damned inconvenient. Someone is going to pay with their life! Aro is so upset his feet leave the ground and he's hovering.

Marcus is unaffected by Aro's behavior.

~o0o~

"Well, what do you have to tell me? Aro is faced by Caius and Laurent.

Pushing Laurent in front of himself, 添ou tell Aro what you told me Laurent!Caius shrieked.

"I told Caius that I pulled both this Bella and Rose because I wasn't told to do differently. Their files stated that they'd been picked up for sexual slaves and that's what I do initial training for. There was no notation for any kind of special anything. Bella was taken by Edward somewhere, and I still have Rose in a room with vibrators going in all of her sexual orifices. Here are my instructions. To Laurent's credit he didn't cower but stood his ground, and presented his instructions for the group just in, to Aro.

Quickly scanning the instruction sheet, Aro looked at Caius. 典his sheet is what you give to the handlers down here for primary induction?"

" squeaked.

Aro still scanning the sheet. He then handed it to Caius, 泥o you see anything on this sheet that says any of the new inductees are to receive any kind of special handling?"

Caius didn't have to look at the page. He knew what it did and didn't say.

With a lighting quick movement, Aro lashed out and took Caius' head off.

Looking at Laurent, 添ou just got a promotion. Get rid of that. Before you do that, go take Rosalie out of that room and bring her up to my rooms. DO IT NOW! With that, Aro turned and left the room with Marcus following behind.

"Now we need to talk to Edward. Looks like we need to totally reassign people. Edward's always got good ideas, and his mate is one of our Alice's sisters. We need to get all three of them in the same room and see if we can salvage her.

~o0o~

Please leave us some love!


	7. Chapter 7

Capture

Chapter 7

The Brothers Cullen

Summary: Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: ****We're going to take a trip into the past and find out how Edward, Emmett and Jasper became vampires. This chapter and chapter 8 deal with the Brothers Cullen. Chapter 9 gets back to the "present" day.**

~o0o~

Chapter 7

1812 New Orleans:

History says that the British didn't burn any private buildings, when Washington D. C. was set a fire, but the Cullen's entire neighborhood burned to the ground as a result of those fires to the public Capital buildings.

Carlisle Cullen, father of Emmett, Jasper and Edward, didn't trust banks. The entire family fortune was hidden in a safe, in the basement of the house.

That safe would have been spared in the basement, had the entire house not fallen into the basement and melted the safe, burning the cash and all it's other contents. True, the Cullen Family own timber lands in Georgia and Alabama, as well as farm lands in Ohio, however, all the deeds were in the house and didn't survive the fire.

Those living in that neighborhood were shot as they tried to escape the flames. The official reports stated that the people that were shot while fleeing the neighborhood were killed as a direct result of them firing upon the British troops

Rumor was that the homes had been looted and then set afire to cover the crimes by those very British troops.

~o0o~

Carlisle Cullen's brother, Edward Masen, who was also quite wealthy within his own right, lived in New Orleans in a beautiful ole style Southern mansion in The Garden District. The Masens welcomed the visiting Cullen sons with open arms and introduced them to the best of New Orleans high society.

Many of the Masen family's friends hurried to introduce their eligible daughters to the boys since the Cullen boys would inherit large sums of money from their father's estate.

When word got to the Masen Family and the Cullen sons in New Orleans about the tragic deaths of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the family was grief stricken. The Cullen boys had been so close to both their parents that they particularly took the news badly.

To escape their shared pain, Emmett, who was the eldest, Jasper the middle son, and Edward the youngest, turned to drink as well as regular visits to the opium dens to "chase the dragon." They also visited only the best bawdy houses available.

Their New Orleans relatives worried about the Cullen boys, but not enough to confront the young men with the family's cares and fears. Once all the cash had been spent by the brothers they were asked to leave their uncle's home. They were then forced to find lodgings elsewhere.

It was only when the three of them sobered up enough and realized that they'd been turned out into the streets with their luggage scattered around them, did they realize how much trouble they were in.

They managed to locate a room that the three of them could share for awhile. It was not the comfort they they were accustomed to, but they realized, albeit too late, the damage they'd done to themselves in their grief.

~o0o~

Eventually, they managed to find jobs either on the docks, or working as bar backs in saloons. Emmett, since he was the strongest, worked as a laborer loading and unloading cargo from the steam boats that were now both coming to and leaving from New Orleans regularly.

Jasper worked 4 nights a week in 3 different saloons waiting on tables and keeping the bar stocked. He had strawberry blond hair, was lanky and probably stood around 6 foot 3 inches in height. He wasn't skinny nor was he heavy. His face was very pleasant to look upon, but it was his manner that won everyone to him. He always seemed to know how everyone was feeling and just his presence set people at ease. The saloon owners realized at once that the nights Jasper worked, the income for the saloon was increased greatly.

Edward found work on one of the many paddle wheelers carrying the cargo that Emmett helped to load. Of the three boys, Edward was the most beautiful with his unruly auburn hair, sharp jaw line and twinkling jade green eyes. He was easily 6 foot 2 inches in height and almost too thin.

Edward discovered that he had a pension for gambling and soon began to earn his way with ship supported card games. Edward was able to know with uncanny predictability who had what cards. Everyone thought he'd found someway to cheat, but of course they were unable to prove it.

On one of the runs from Natchez to New Orleans, Edward caught the attention of a vampire.

One of the gamblers who'd lost a great deal of money to Edward, accused him of cheating. Edward insisted that he be searched and he was stripped down to his bare skin.

Edward did not call the one who said he was a cheater, out onto the field of honor, but asked only that he only pay all the money he owed Edward. The boat's Captain, however, had the man thrown over board while the boat was still moving. That was the way people who disrupted the tranquility of the boat were dealt with.

The vampire who was watching Edward through out, had the ability to sense special talents. He thought that Edward was probably a mind reader. If correct, the vampire would turn Edward into a vampire also and make Edward join _**his**_ family. Time was needed to see if what the vampire suspected was true, so he watched and waited.

Several weeks later, after following Edward through the city and seeing him interact with his brothers as well as everyone else, the vampire made his presence known to the Cullen brothers.

~o0o~

It was not too often that the brothers all had the same night off from work so they decided to make a night of it together drinking, and generally having good fun with one another.

The best and the also the worst place to drink was Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop. Men gathered there to sell and trade goods on paper and to drink, as well as gossip about the current news of the War and other things going on in New Orleans and the world at that time.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were sitting huddled together in the small area dedicated to the drinking public; and they were having a right good time with each other also. They were all laughing about some scene that Jasper had witnessed in one of the drinking establishments he currently worked in. They became aware of a looming presence at their table and looked up to see a man of about six foot standing there.

"I could not help but over hear your story, friend, and you all sound so happy and carefree. I was wondering if I might join you and stand a round of drinks. I do not wish to be rude and will leave if my suggestion is unacceptable to you. Oh, forgive me, my name is Eleazar Volturi, I come from Spain and am newly arrived in your city." His smile was almost blinding in the dark room which was lit only by the candles standing on each of the tables.

Jasper, ever the polite one, accepted Eleazar's offer and motioned for him to sit down.

Once seated, Eleazar caught the barman's eye and indicated he wanted a bottle and four glasses.

The rest of the evening was spent in the brothers spinning their tales for their newly found friendship with the Spaniard.

There was a very dim light working its way across the floor when the brothers decided it was time to go home and try and get some sleep.

They had just barely said good night and good bye before Eleazar was gone. At first they thought it peculiar but thought no more of it and stumbled to their shared one room. They argued all the way about who's turn it was to sleep in the bed and whose it was to sleep on the pallet on the floor.

Little did they know that this would be the last argument they would have with each other as humans.

~o0o~

A/N: Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop is a site in the French Quarter of New Orleans, La. It's a tavern today located on the corner of Bourbon Street and St. Philip Street. The tavern's building, built sometime before 1772, is one of the oldest surviving structures in New Orleans and has been called the oldest continually occupied bar in the United States. According to legend, the pirate Jean LaFitte once owned the building; though as with many things involving Lafitte, no documentation of this exists.


	8. Chapter 8

Capture

Chapter 8

The Brothers Cullen - Part 2

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I want to thank my JoanOfArt who Beta's for me and John-Mark for pre-reading for me. Thanks you two. Couldn't do it without you!

Chapter 8

_Previously:_

_They had just barely said good night and good by before Eleazar was gone. At first they thought it peculiar but thought no more of it and stumbled to their shared one room. They argued all the way about whose turn it was to sleep in the bed and whose it was to sleep on the pallet on the floor._

_~o0o~_

The brothers were awake by two the next afternoon. Not one of them were in a very good mood and certainly not thinking clearly as they were all three hung over from the alcohol they'd consumed combined with lack of sleep. Their normal morning routine saw them up and dressed and leaving their boarding house for breakfast. Emmett was moaning about needing a cup of coffee and that he was starving to death.

Edward had a serious headache and was not thinking at all clearly and he'd also managed to ignore the nagging feeling that something awful was about to happen to them. He was putting it off to being so hung over.

As they were leaving to go find their breakfasts, a short dark haired women stopped them and handed them an envelope. The writing on the envelope was done in a beautiful script and looked as though it'd been printed.

Jasper opened it at once and was thrilled by its content.

_**To: Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen**_

_**From: Eleazar Volturi **_

_**Sirs:**_

_**May I please have the honor of your presence for brunch at my home this afternoon. My sister, Carmen, will show you the way.**_

_**I had such a lovely time last night with the three of you, I'd love to formally introduce you to my family.**_

_**I'm sure that you'll already be properly attired so you needn't worry about how to dress. We are all gentleman and maintain the proper etiquette at all times.**_

_**We should be done with our meal in plenty of time for each of you to get to work.**_

_**Looking very forward to talking with you once more.**_

_**Your new friend, **_

_**EV**_

Needless to say, the brothers Cullen were flattered by Eleazar's words, and didn't hesitate to follow Carmen at once. She lead them into an area on the outskirts of the city to a very large and somewhat run down manor house.

They followed Carmen through the doors into a large and shabby sitting room, where Eleazar was waiting for them.

"Welcome my friends! Thank you for coming. Allow me to formally introduce you to my sister, Carmen." While Eleazar was speaking another man walked into the room and stood beside Eleazar. "And this handsome gentleman is my brother Raoul." Raoul extended his hand to Emmett first, then Jasper and finally Edward.

When Edward's fingers touched Raoul's hand, he instantly felt they were in great danger and he was shouting to his brothers that they needed to leave and _**immediately**_.

That was when the brothers were attacked by three more persons they had not noticed behind them.

~o0o~

"_Ah, they are coming around,"_ Eleazar's voice echoed around the room.

Edward was the first to open his eyes and find he was in a different world than he'd previously known.

The light was extremely bright.

There was a calliope of sounds coming from everywhere. There were so many voices that Edward tried to block them out by holding his hands to his ears. The voices were so loud that Edward thought his head would split open.

He thought he would go mad.

He had to quiet the voices.

He then realized that he was screaming and that there were many hands on him trying to hold him down and still.

"_Eleazar! You fool. We're going to have a newborn on our hands who's going to go quite insane."_ It was a female's voice that Edward could hear speaking.

"_No Carmen, we won't if we handle this correctly. True we should have taken him to some very remote spot, but I didn't realize the extent of his gift. Aro will be extremely pleased with us if we can give him control."_

"_Just how do you plan on doing that?"_ Carmen snapped at her brother. _"At this rate he's going to damage us all and destroy the ship in the process._

Edward didn't understand what they were saying. _"Ship...damage us..."_ He broke free of the hands that were holding him and ran up some wooden stairs. The passage ways were very narrow.

When Edward broke out of the passage and into the sunlight it was whole different world for him. For one thing, he seemed to be glowing, he seemed to shimmer. He could see his shadow on the flooring but there was something just off about it. He heard more voices raised in panic and protest. Just what the hell was going on?

It was then he realized he felt such a hunger growing within himself. His throat burned and his insides ached.

Once again he felt hands on himself and he flung them off. However, the last body that he'd touched felt different.

It burned.

It smelled wonderful.

The most delicious smell he'd ever encountered.

Edward grabbed for the nearest warm body. He could hear a strong loud heart beating. The nearer he drew to the warmth the louder and faster the beating of the heart went.

Opening his eyes, Edward found himself staring into the eyes of a terrified man. Edward had only one thought:

Feed.

**Food.**

He found his mouth and teeth pressed to the throat of the screaming man.

The screaming. Make it stop!

Before he realized exactly what it was he was doing, he ripped out the throat of the man in his hands and was sucking out the warm hot sticky liquid squirting from the man's opened throat.

_**Now you have done it!**_

Edward heard the admonishment coming from behind him. Turning, he saw it was his new friend Eleazar.

_**You've just eaten the ships captain. Now they all have to die. **_

~o0o~


	9. Chapter 9

Capture

Chapter 9

Bella

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of and blood killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who's adding Capture to their favorite listing, for following the story, and most importantly for following me now as a favorite author. Please understand that currently RL is not allowing me to answer each and every one of the notifications from Fan Fiction. As soon as I am able, I will start replying to each and every notification. It's the least we authors can do to acknowledge the readers support! I've met so many wonderful people through Fan Fiction. Ya'll ROCK

~o0o~

Chapter 9

Previously:

_When she was coming back to consciousness, she heard angry voices, the whirling of motors, the feeling of the straps being removed, the feeling of a soft warm blanket being laid over her, and of being lifted into strong arms and being tucked into a cool body._

_Darkness overcame her again and she knew no more._

_~o0o~_

Slowly but surely the world returned to Bella's consciousness. She found she hurt in more places than she realized it was possible to hurt when she tried to move. She was able to move, but her muscles protested.

"Ah, you're awake!"

The voice startled Bella. It sounded so young. Then the full realization as to what had happened to her and where she was came crashing down on her..

"Please Bella. Take it easy. You've had a very bad shock and some physical abuse. I'm here to help you. Please be calm. My name is Renata. I'm to stay with you until Edward and Aro come back here to give you more information."

Bella backwards crawled until she met with a wall - a bed's headboard. She unconsciously pulled the blanket that was covering her naked body with her. The young girl that was speaking, was sitting in an overstuffed chair that was placed next to the bed that Bella found herself sitting on, she couldn't have been much older than Bella herself.

"What happened to me? Where am I? Why am I here?" Once again Bella felt the panic about to take over.

"What do you remember?" Renata asked.

"Remember?" Bella tried to think calmly back. "My roommates, my sisters and I had been at a new club opening. I remember next being dragged from our house, tied up, thrown into the back of a van?"

"Not sure..."

"Then being pushed out of that van - yes that's what it was - carried like a sack of flour and dumped into a small room with my sisters. Then I was taken to another room when a young man came into talk to me, but he left rather abruptly. Next thing I know I'm being dragged into another room, where...OH MY GOD!" The memory then brought back the pain and the terror and Bella was starting to get hysterical once more.

"Shhhh, it's alright Bella. You're safe. You'll never have to experience that again ever. You're safe." Renata was pulling Bella into an embrace and Bella just sobbed into Renata's shoulder. "Edward and Aro will explain everything to you."

Then releasing Bella, Renata looking into Bella's eyes. "I promise you. That's over with. Right now we need to get you cleaned up because your sisters need you."

"Where are my sisters?" Bella began to panic again at the thought of Alice and Rosalie being exposed to the same terror and pain that she'd experienced at what was his name? Laurent? Shivers over took her small body again.

"They're safe and they're here too. Let's get you bathed and dressed quickly so I can take you to them. Alice needs you badly and Rose is very shaken as well. It's my job to get the three of you reunited." Renata was smiling brightly.

Hold her hands out to Bella, "Come. Would you prefer a bath or shower? The ensuite is just through that door." Renata pointed off the right, "Here are some new clothes, both outer and under garments, as well as shoes." Renata then pointed to the end of the bed where a chest was with the promised clothing laid out.

Bella rose slowly and a little painfully, and walked to the door to the right. Once inside she indeed found both a huge tub and walk-in shower. She was clutching the blanket around her. Before she dropped it she realized the most wonderful smell coming from it. That triggered a semi pleasant memory of who it was that wrapped her in this blanket when he'd rescued her from that awful Laurent.

Bella quickly showered, dried off, found a hair tie and brush with comb set waiting for her on the countertop. Picking up the blanket once more, she walked back into the bedroom she'd woken in to find Renata waiting for her by another doorway.

"You look much better Bella. Please dress quickly. I need to get you back with your sisters."

Bella wanted nothing more at that moment than to be with her sisters once more, so she did as Renata asked and dressed quickly.

As she was putting on the shoes provided, there was a quick knock on the bedroom's door.

"Alright, we'll be right out." Renata called out to whomever it was. Then she reached for Bella's hand. "We need to go and to go now."

Bella stood and found herself reaching to clasp Renata's hand.

~o0o~

Moments later Bella and Renata were walking into another room that was a little more clinical than the bedroom that Bella had been in. What met her eyes both shocked and terrified her even more.

There laying on an examination table was Alice. She was pale and her eyes were staring blankly at nothing. Running to her side, "What's wrong with Alice?"

"Evidently, she's very strongly attached to you and Rosalie. Being separated as she was from the two of you terrified her to the point you see her at now." This explanation came from a man Bella had not seen. He was sitting behind a desk with a file in front of him. "She's catatonic. She's still there, but barely. Talk to her Bella."

Jerking her head up, Bella yelled. _**"Why are we even here? Who are you? And where is here anyway?"**_

"My name is Aro and this man is my brother Marcus. I guess you could say, we're in charge and responsible ultimately for you're being brought here. Right now what's important is that we get Alice back with you in mind as well as body!"

Bella didn't even bother to look at the man other than to glance up. She reached for Alice's hand and pulled it up into her own.

"Alice. It's Bella. Sweetie, look at me."

Just then the door slammed open and a huge teddy bear of a man dumped Rosalie unceremoniously onto the floor. "This one's a real wild cat. I like this one Aro."

Rosalie was yelling curses at the huge man and threatening dire consequences for the next asshole who dared lay a hand on her person.

"Bella! Alice...what's wrong with Alice? Did that Laurent bastard hurt her too?" Rosalie was yelling and rushed to Bella's side. "What's wrong with SS?"

Bella hugged Rose desperately and looked back down at Alice. "Take her other hand Rose and talk to her. Maybe now that we're both here, she'll come out of whatever it is that's wrong with her." Bella was crying.

Rose ran to the other side of the table and picked up Alice's free hand and brought it to her own chest.

Bella and Rosalie stood there leaning over Alice's still body crying and calling to their sister.

"Their bond runs long and deep. They each have suffered tremendous loss of family and created themselves into a family unit through their shared experiences." A clinical voice from the other side of the room was speaking. "There is no actual blood relationship here just one of love, understanding and great need at work."

"Thank you Marcus. That's very good to know. It's too bad we didn't have this information sooner. Hopefully it's not too late to salvage them. Oh, we need to get Eleazar in here to see if he can tell us just exactly what 'gifts' these girls have." The man who'd introduced himself as Aro was speaking in the background. "Edward's already told us he can't read Bella and we know that Alice is psychic, but we need to define if there is anything special about Rosalie."

Just then, the door banged open once more and a beautiful auburn haired man rushed up to Bella's side. "Bella!"

Bella recognized the fragrance coming from the man. It was him, her savior. "Edward?"

~o0o~

Ending Notes: Without my Beta, JoanOfArt, you would not be reading this. Thank you so much for your time and patience! I'm so glad I met you!


	10. Chapter 10

Capture

Chapter 10

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I want to thank my JoanofArt who Beta's for me. Couldn't do it without you!

~o0o~

Chapter 10

Previously:

_"Thank you Marcus. That's very good to know. It's too bad we didn't have this information sooner. Hopefully it's not too late to salvage them. Oh, we need to get Eleazar in here to see if he can tell us just exactly what 'gifts' these girls have." The man who'd introduced himself as Aro was speaking in the background. "Edward's already told us he can't read Bella and we know that Alice is psychic, but we need to define if there is anything special about Rosalie."_

_Just then, the door banged open once more and a beautiful auburn haired man rushed up to Bella's side. "Bella!"_

_Bella recognized the fragrance coming from the man. It was him, her savior. "Edward?"_

~o0o~

_Can you find her Edward?_ Aro is not wasting anytime. _We need to know if this situation salvageable. Oh, yes, Caius is dead and Laurent has been promoted to the position that Caius operated at. If he fails, you and your team will be put in charge of the round ups as well as the primary interviews. _Silently,Aro quickly gives Edward a rundown of what has just happened.

Edward listened closely to see if he could pick up anything from Alice. He did hear a very faint whispering that must have been coming from her. He closed the distance between himself and Alice. He placed his open hand upon her forehead and the words were a little louder, but they still were faint. But, it was enough however, to prove that what he'd heard came from her. He dropped his hand and moved closer to Bella.

Edward nods his head as he places a protective arm around Bella's waist. He's all but screaming to the other vampires present: _**MINE**_.

At first Bella flinches, but she finds herself wanting to snuggle up against Edward. This does not negate her concern for her sister, Alice, and she does not release Rosalie's hand across the tiny body of their sister.

"Bella, Rosalie...speak to Alice. Let her know you are here for her and that neither of you are going to leave her side. She is _not_, will _not_, be _alone_." Aro speaks softly to them. Then he and Marcus leave the room quietly.

"Bella, you remember me coming in and bringing you out of _that _room, right?" Edward asks her just loud enough for Bella to hear.

Looking Edward square in the eyes, Bella nods. "Yes, I do. What I can't figure out is why. I need some answers. Will you give them to me?"

"I can tell you anything you want to know, but I'd prefer to do it in private if you don't mind." Edward smiles the most beautiful smile Bella has ever seen in her life. There is something about this beautiful man that touches her at a level she's never experienced before.

Edward looks away from Bella towards the door that opens into the hall. Then, Bella hears someone knocking. Edward opens the door in a flash. He moved so fast Bella's eyes couldn't follow him. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Everything was so strange here.

Renata comes in carrying a tray of sandwiches for Bella and Rose. Emmett follows carrying a piece of medical equipment with a bag of fluid suspended from it along with plastic tubing. Bella realizes right away they're going to start an IV into Alice. Most likely glucose. Bella realizes also she has no idea how long they've been here - wherever _here_ is.

Renata sets the tray of sandwiches on a small table along with bottles of water, while Emmett pushed the medical equipment next to the table Alice is laying on.

Rosalie warily eyes Emmett and moves reluctantly a little further down allowing Renata to take Alice's arm and insert the IV needle into her tiny arm.

"What...?"

"It's just glucose to keep her from dehydrating." Renata speaks softly. "I really love how you and Bella are with your sister." There's a hint of longing in her voice.

Emmett is standing very close to Rosalie, who at first doesn't realize that he's there, until until he slips his arm possessively around her shoulders. It's only then that she becomes aware of his presence.

"What the FUCK! Get off me!"

"Aww, come on now Sugar. I won't hurt you. In fact I feel a very strong need to protect you." Emmett admits.

Edward breaks out in a huge grin on his face. He's heard Emmett's thoughts and knows that he too is feeling the overpowering pull and call of mate.

Bella and Rose both grasp a hand and started talking to Alice again. Marcus brought two chairs over to where Bella and Rose were standing and indicated they should sit. Emmett found the lever that would lower the table to where the girls wouldn't have to reach up to hold Alice's hands and also allowed them to speak very quietly to her retelling humorous stories things that happened to the three of them in their past.

About an hour later, just as Bella thought her voice was going to give, out Alice stirred. Rose was the first to see it and squealed with delight pulling Bella's attention to Alice's small face.

Bella let out a sigh and looked up into Edward's smiling eyes.

Edward's hand moved to rest under Bella's chin and tipped her head up tenderly, looking lovingly into her eyes and smiled.

"Bella, Rose is that you?" Alice's voice was faint but she was waking up and for the moment, all was right with the sisters' world.

~o0o~


	11. Chapter 11

Capture

Chapter 11

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I want to thank my JoanofArt who Beta's for me and John-Mark for pre-reading for me. Thanks you two. Couldn't do it without you!

~o0o~

Chapter 11

Previously:

"_Bella, Rose is that you?" Alice's voice was faint but she was waking up and for the moment, all was right with the sisters' world._

~o0o~

"Yes Alice, it's us!" Bella and Rose cried out at the same time.

Alice's eyelids flutter more and her voice is croaky, "What happened, what happened to you both? I couldn't feel you or hear you anymore. I thought you both were," Alice starts sobbing, "I thought you both were dead and I was...I was _**alone**_. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't lose my family, _**not again**_." She was sobbing hysterically at this point.

"Shh, shh Alice." Bella has Alice in her arms and Rose is hugging them both.

Finally Alice calms down and looks around hiccuping, "I thought there were more people in the room."

Bella looks around and sees that the vampires have all left them for now.

Bella and Rose help Alice to sit up, get down from the gurney and walk over to a set of chairs and loveseat in front of some windows. Rose carefully moved the IV holder into position after Alice was more comfortably seated. Bella then fetched the tray of sandwiches and bottled water that Renata had brought in for them.

The three friends hadn't realized just how hungry they had become and silently consumed two sandwiches apiece and drank two bottles of water each before they felt satiated enough to begin speaking again.

"Bella, Rose, what happened to you to two? Where did they take you so forcibly?" Alice questioned.

"Well", Bella drawled, "I was taken into a room and strapped down to a table and had fellatio forced upon me...I mean I was forced to perform it on this hideous man with dreadlocks while I was strapped down." Bella shuddered. "He just rammed it in and put his hands on my throat and choked me at the same time he was gagging me." By now she was crying, but held up her hand to her sisters, "No I really need to talk this out. I have never been so terrified in my entire life. He told me he didn't care if I choked to death. I would 'learn to keep my mouth open and to be quiet'".

More sobs racked Bella's small frame but she had to continue on. She glanced up at Alice and Rose to see Rose nodding her head in understanding and Alice's huge eyes filled filled with heartfelt pain.

"The last time, _he_ _did it_ to me, I thought he was going to choke the life out of me. I was blacking out when...when Edward came bursting through the door." The mention of Edward's name caused Bella to begin to feel safe. Really safe. "Edward pushed Dreadlocks out of the way and untied me, covered me with a blanket and scooped me up and took me somewhere else." Bella paused to take a sip from a third bottle of water before continuing. "I awoke in a beautiful room, a bedroom - I think meant to be mine - with the woman who brought the sandwich tray, sitting beside me waiting for me to wake up.

"While I was terrified, she told me I needed to get up, clean myself up, and get dressed because you needed me. So, here I am!" Bella smiled at her tiny sister. She then looked to Rosalie.

"The way you were nodding your head and your facial expressions, the same thing happened to you? Was it Edward that rescued you too, or was it that huge man that brought you in here?"

Rosalie was actually smiling when she answered. "It was Monstro that saved me in pretty much the same way," Rosalie cocked her head to one side asking Bella, "Edward? Was that his name, Edward?"

Bella nodded yes.

"The same way Edward saved you." Rose continue, "He just burst into the room; pushed old Dreadlocks away from me and scooped me up taking me to another room where he handed me some clothing. He pointed to the bathroom and told me to clean myself up and get dressed that Alice needed me. So here I am."

Rose didn't bother to describe the state she'd been in when Emmett had burst in and removed all the devices that awful person had inserted into her body. The other two didn't need to know all the gory details.

Bella took Alice's hand into her own. "What happened to you Alice? Did that Dreadlocks person get his hands on you too?"

Alice reached for another bottle of water. She noticed that there were cookies on the tray as well and started nibbling on one and then took a sip of water. Her tiny hands fell to her lap. Not looking at either of her sisters, she told them how she'd panicked when both Bella and Rose and been taken so forcibly from her.

"I tried to keep up with you both on our special band width, but you both just disappeared. I couldn't see either of your futures anymore. Nothing! **I was alone!**"

Both Bella and Rose rushed to Alice's side to calm her again.

"Alice hush, hush, it's okay. It's okay Alice. We're together again. We're fine." They both cooed. Their words spilling out on top of each others.

"I wish I knew what was going to happen to us now." Bella wondered out loud.

"Yeah, me too." Rose added.

Alice got that dreamy eyed look she got when she was seeing a future, "We will be staying here now. We will never leave here again."

"What?!" Both Rose and Bella gasped.

"No! No! No! It's okay. We'll be alright. I see Bella with Edward. I see her smiling at Edward and him smiling back. You're very happy. You look different, but very happy." She looked at Rose then, "And you, you're smiling and happy with, with Emmett? Or you called him Monstro.? Emmett is his name."

"Emmett...humm. Nice. But we have to stay here. We don't escape?" Rose asked.

Alice shook her head. "Neither of you want to."

Bella and Rose looked at each other, then at Alice,."What about you Alice?"

"They have something else planned for me."

Bella gasped as did Rosalie, "What do they have planned for you Alice?"

A tiny secret smile touched Alice's lips, "Oh they just want to have me join their group of psychics and to make me a Vampire."

~o0o~

A/N: My beta and I would like to have been able to thank each and every one of you individually who chose to "favor", "follow" and "subscribe" to Capture. We tried, but we just couldn't keep up. Please allow us to thank you now and understand that we mean this from the very bottom of our hearts. If it were not for you, there'd be no reason to write. We did manage - we think - to answer personally, everyone who chose to make the author their favorite on author listings; those authors they are following; and the authors they subscribe to.

There was even a very kind soul who thanked my beta. More of you should remember that the beta's keep us authors more honest and certainly help with the grammar end. I have a very bad habit of changing tenses mid stream and JoanOfArt keeps me from looking like an idiot, grammatically speaking, all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Capture

Chapter 12

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I want to thank my JoanofArt who Beta's for me couldn't do it without you!

~o0o~

Chapter 12

Previously"

_"Emmett...humm. Nice. But we have to stay here. We don't escape?" Rose asked._

_Alice shook her head. "Neither of you want to."_

_Bella and Rose looked at each other, then at Alice,."What about you Alice?"_

_"They have something else planned for me."_

_Bella gasped as did Rosalie, "What do they have planned for you Alice?"_

_A tiny secret smile touched Alice's lips, "Oh they just want to have me join their group of psychics and to make me a Vampire."_

~o0o~

"They want to make you a what?" Bella and Rose whispered, almost together.

"They want to make me a vampire. My psychic abilities will increase 100 percent!" Alice was actually smiling.

Bella and Rose were opening and closing their mouths together looking all the while like a couple of fish out of water.

Alice went on, "The reason you two were picked with me was because you both are so beautiful and they need beautiful women for the slave trade they have going." Alice paused to take a drink of water before continuing. "I was picked because they need more psychics and I'm the only one they've run across ever, that could see future events."

"But Alice, they didn't need either Rose or me for stuff like that. Why didn't they just take you and leave us?" Bella asked trying to make sense of it all.

"Oh come on now Bella, you _are_ beautiful. You've got a great shape, gorgeous hair, a beautiful face. Just what the humans who buy slaves from these people want." Alice paused, "I guess they aren't people are they?"

Rose jumped up grabbing both Alice and Bella's hands, "Come on, let's get the hell outta here and now! She started dragging them toward the door.

Alice planted her feet and made it clear she was not willing to leave. "No, I'm staying. You both will be too. I told you there's no leaving, besides they really want me for me. Ok, for my talent, but that's more than anyone else ever has."

"Alice! That's not true!" Shocked Bella stared at her friend, but she could see the commitment in Alice's eyes. Alice would not leave here. Not now.

Rose didn't care. She was more frightened now than she had been with Dreadlocks. She and Bella ran to the door, opening it only to run into Monstro, also known as Emmett.

"Where do you little ladies think you're going?" Emmett looked like an overgrown teddy bear with his huge smile and curly hair.

Rose was seething. "Get outta my way Monstro! I want to leave this place!"

Bella was pushing with Rose to try and move Emmett, but he was as solid as a rock wall. Bella was about to dissolve into tears when she saw that Edward was standing just behind Emmett.

"Edward...what's going on?" Terror was in Bella's eyes and voice. "Are you going to drink my blood?" She was backing away from the door not sure where she was going to run.

"No, Bella, I'm not going to drink your blood. No one is going to. I will protect you. You are someone I've waited for; for over 100 years." Edward was holding his hands up in front of him and speaking very softly and calmly. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you, nor is anyone else here. You'll be staying with me all the time now so I can protect you and also so we can get to know each other better."

Bella was backed up against a wall now and Edward was standing in front of her with both his hands on either side of her head.

Speaking very softly to Bella, "Can't you feel it? Can't you feel the electricity in the air? You and I are meant to be together."

She could in fact feel the electrical charge that was in the air between the two of them. She didn't understand it. She also realized that being this close to Edward made her feel safe. She knew Edward would never let anything bad happen to her.

"Ah, uh yes. I can feel the charge between us, and Edward, I feel safe with you." Bella admitted.

Then she remembered something. "Edward, are you a vampire?"

~o0o~

Edward took Bella by the hand and pulled her over to the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Edward, I need to know. Are you a vampire?" Bella asked again. This time more firmly.

"Yes, Bella I am a vampire. Yes, I've drunk human blood, in the past. Now I make do with a concoction some of our scientists have come up with that's a nutritional replacement for human and animal blood. That's why my eyes aren't red, but green." From the questioning look on Bella's face, Edward knew he'd have to explain more, but now wasn't time for that.

"Look, you've got to convince Rosalie to not try to run."

"Why is that Edward?" Bella asked.

"Because she has not demonstrable talent that could be used by the Group. The only alternative she'll have is to claim she's mated to Emmett. Otherwise, once Alice is changed, Rosalie's only value will be is either food, or what they originally brought her here for." Edward replied calmly.

Bella's mouth was opening and closing. She couldn't get the words out.

"But the same could be said of me, Edward.

Taking both of Bella's hands into his he replied, "Not true love, not true. You have a very strong ability to shield your thoughts and I suspect with training you could become a very strong shield. And..." pausing dramatically, "You are also my mate."

~o0o~


	13. Chapter 13

Capture

Chapter 13

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi for slaves to be used for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, or will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I want to thank my JoanofArt who Beta's for me; couldn't do it without you!

~o0o~

Chapter 13

Previously:

_"Look, you've got to convince Rosalie to not try to run."_

_"Why is that Edward?" Bella asked._

_"Because she has not a demonstrable talent that could be used by the Group. The only alternative she'll have is to claim she's mated to Emmett. Otherwise, once Alice is changed, Rosalie's only value will be is either food, or what they originally brought her here for." Edward replied calmly._

_Bella's mouth was opening and closing. She couldn't get the words out._

_"But the same could be said of me, Edward._

_Taking both of Bella's hands into his he replied, "Not true love, not true. You have a very strong ability to shield your thoughts and I suspect with training you could become a very strong shield. And..." pausing dramatically, "You are also my mate."_

~o0o~

BPOV ( Bella's thoughts are in italics )

All my head is hearing, over and over, are the last five words Edward has spoken to me. "You are also my mate".

_What. The. Hell!_

_MATE!?_

"Edward, I don't understand. What do you mean when you say 'mate'?"

Edward pulls me into his arms, and gives me the sweetest kiss I've ever had. All my lady parts feel like they are about to explode.

_Wow._

_And that was just a light kiss. Just think Bella, what a full on, full of passion kiss would do to your body!_

Edward is smirking at me when I open my eyes. "That's what I mean Bella. Has another man's kiss ever affected you as much?"

"I...I...I..." The ability to speak has deserted me.

Smiling broadly, "That's what I mean Bella. You and I are meant to be together...for ever."

Finally my mind clicks back into play. "How did you know Edward? Please tell me, how did you know?"

Smiling down on me with genuine love, "I didn't know at first. It was Aro who made me realize it. I knew there was 'something' about you when I first walked into that little cramped interview room."

I smile back up at him, encouraging him to continue.

"There was a subtle electrical charge surrounding you; that and I couldn't 'hear' you."

I cocked my head to one side, "You couldn't 'hear me'? What does that mean?"

"Oh, that's right." Edward smiles, "You don't know I have the ability to hear others' thoughts. But, not yours."

"Edward, I'm so confused. You read minds, but not mine? How is that even possible? That you read minds?"

"A great many things are possible that you never would have believed possible before, Bella."

"I'm not sure I'm even awake Edward. I hope it'll all make sense eventually. Right now, I just want you to kiss me again!"

It didn't take any more encouragement to have Edward's lips pressed against mine. They may have been cold and a little hard, but they felt oh so good!

EPOV ( Edward's thoughts will be italics )

_It's going to take Bella a while before she completely comes to grips with all that's happened and will be happening to her. I remember how long it took me to understand, but then, I didn't have someone in love with me who'd been through it helping me either. We should be able to get through anything as long as she trusts me, and loves me too_.

"Bella I'm going to be here for you and with you all the time so you'll not have anything to fear and I'll help you understand everything. You just have to talk to me, because I can't hear your thoughts."

Bella opened and closed her mouth several times, gave up and pleaded with me with her huge brown eyes.

"Just share with me what you're feeling and please ask me questions." I told her.

"You're a vampire and my mate?" Bella's voice was a little shaky.

_I knew what was coming._

"Yes Bella. I am your mate and a vampire." I replied calmly.

If I had not been a vampire with preternatural hearing I would not have heard Bella's next question. "Will I have to become a vampire too?"

"Yes, Bella. You will."

Bella's eyes got larger and the panic was plane within them. "Will it hurt?"

"Not when I first bite you, that comes later." Bella stiffened in my arms. "But it's not for long. Then you and I will be able to live together throughout eternity."

Her lower lip trembled, "When will you do it?"

There no was no need to ask her what she meant, "Before too much longer. There are a few things that need to be done before so you'll have a chance to get used to the idea."

"Okay." Bella says very weakly and snuggles into my side.

~o0o~


	14. Chapter 14

Capture

Chapter 14

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I want to thank my JoanofArt who Beta's for me~ couldn't do it without you!

~o0o~

Chapter 14

Rose had never in her entire life listened to anyone when she was in panic mode, and nothing that Bella could say to her, or even Edward for that matter, would change her mind.

All she could think was, run.

RUN!

RUN!

RUN!

Alice was gonna be turned into a vampire and Bella would probably follow soon since she'd committed herself to Edward.

Alone. She was alone again. Nowhere to go. No one to go with, or be with.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Rosalie hadn't felt such despair since the death of her parents. She'd never felt more alone.

She rather die than live alone again.

So she tried to run.

Rose managed to get around Emmett and was running blindly down the stone hallway looking for anyway out. Pure panic had possession of her now and she'd lost all calm, coherent thoughts. All she could do was keep moving and looking for some sun light coming through some window. It seemed like she'd been running for hours and she could feel Emmett's presence behind her.

Before she even realized it, she'd been scooped up and handled roughly. She could hear was Emmett yelling her name.

She felt herself losing consciousness but couldn't find anything in her mind that made any sense to her. She only wanted to die.

Had Rose been able to think straight before the urge to run took over, she would have realized that she was being pulled toward Emmett by some invisible force. All she would have to do was relax and let it guide her but, of course she didn't and now she was in a very bad situation.

She had no idea how much trouble Emmett was getting himself into by defending her actions and how he was begging forgiveness for her as well.

It was through Edward and Jasper's pleading and pointing out what would happen to Emmett's mental state if Rosalie were killed or not allowed to be with him. That fact and only that fact, saved her. She was his true mate. Edward had confirmed it to Aro, who had to see for himself, and he was dismayed when he'd learned it was true.

Bella was beside herself. Edward called Renata to come be with Bella while he tried to save his brother's life as well as Rosalie's. It was problematic, but Edward was going to do the best he could. He knew if he couldn't save Rose, he'd have to transform Bella that night.

Alice was already in the process of being changed. It was uncertain if Bella would ever again see her sister...sisters.

Edward knew Aro and Marcus would not do anything to upset Edward as far as Bella went, especially since she was his proven mate. The psychological damage to Edward, whose talent was highly prized, would be too much.

~o0o~

When Rose came to, she was laying on her back on a hard surface. She was bound to a table she figured out finally.

Both of her arms were bound to a leg of the table. Her butt was just off the edge of the table with each one of her legs tied to hooks in the opposite walls. There was also a wide band of leather around her throat that was attached somehow to the table.

She wasn't going anywhere.

She was going to be forced to live...for a while anyhow.

Rosalie didn't care what happened her now. They could fuck her to death.

She just didn't care.

Why should she?

No one else cared what happened to her.

Someone came in and started rubbing their hands all over Rose's body. She didn't flinch or even cry.

She just endured.

Suddenly the air was filled with shouting and banging. The door to the tiny cell that Rose was tied up in burst open and Emmett came roaring into the room and threw the man who was touching Rose up against the wall.

"How dare you fucking touch my mate!" Emmett screamed. "She's MINE!"

Rose barely heard what was being said. She just endured.

The ropes that held her arms to the table were cut, or untied. She didn't know which. The leather band around her throat was released and she could swallow again comfortably, then each of her legs were gently undone. A warm blanket was wrapped around Rosalie's body and she was picked up and carried bridal style out of the room.

Rosalie found herself snuggling into the body of the man who'd come for her. She didn't really know, or care who it was. At least this man was showing her some much needed attention.

~o0o~

Hours later, Rosalie regained consciousness.

She found herself in a bedroom, laying upon the bed with soft, warm blankets tucked around her.

Sitting next to the bed in a chair was Bella. She'd been crying. Her eyes were swollen and still tear filled.

"Hi" Rose croaked out.

"Oh Rose! I'm so glad you weren't hurt! I was so worried." Bella blubbered out. "Please don't do that again. They'll kill you next time. Please."

"Please? Why? You forgot about me. You have Edward. Alice will have other psychics to work with, and you're both becoming vampires. No one cares about me!" Rosalie was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"That's not at all true Rose. You're my sister. I was trying to talk you out of running, but you wouldn't listen. You knew best! You are so God damned self centered. You didn't give a shit what I'd think or feel if you were going to be used by who and who knows what!" Bella was hysterical now.

"How could you think that way? How long have we been together? We're family!" Bella continued. When she'd finished speaking she stood and started walking toward the door.

"Don't leave me Bella! Please! I'll die if I'm left alone again." The last part of the sentence was spoken very quietly.

Bella turned and rushed back to her friend.

"Rose, how could you think I'd allow you to be alone? I told you about Emmett, but you wouldn't hear it. Now, since you wouldn't listen, he's in trouble with Aro, Marcus and Edward as well." Bella informed her

"Why Edward?" Rose asked.

"Because Edward is the crew boss for Jasper and Emmett. Emmett disobeyed Aro's direct order to not go running after you." Bella stated.

"Why would Emmett do that Bella? For me?"

"Emmett swears you are his mate and would not allow others to harm you in anyway. Even if it was within their rights. You ran Rose, even after I begged you not to, because I knew this would happen to you if did." Bella was crying so hard now it was difficult for Rose to understand fully what Bella was saying.

"Mate? You mean like soul mate?" Rose was centering upon herself again.

"Yes, but more like a Life Mate." Bella answered.

The door opened and Edward came in. He looked beyond pissed off but when he saw Bella crying, his expression softened.

"Oh Bella! What's wrong? Has someone harmed you?"

"Not really Edward," as Bella leaned into his embrace.

"Gag me" Rose mumbled under her own breath, but Edward heard her.

"After what you've just pulled, you're lucky you're not still tied to that table! Why on earth would you try to run like that?" Edward asked.

Rose looked at the hurt expression on Bella's face and choked back the snarky response she would have normally made.

"Ok Bella, I'll listen to Emmett and see how I feel after that. If I'm not convinced, I'll do anything they want."

Just then, the door slammed open and Emmett came barreling into the room. He immediately rushed to Rose and picked her up and starting kissing her softly.

Everything in the room began to slow down, then it all came to a stop and Rose's whole world shifted and rearranged itself.

_What's happening to me!?_

~o0o~


	15. Chapter 15

Capture

Chapter 15

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I want to thank my JoanOfArt who Beta's for me. Couldn't do it without you!

~o0o~

Chapter 15

Previously:

_"Ok Bella, I'll listen to Emmett and see how I feel after that. If I'm not convinced, I'll do anything they want."_

_Just then, the door slammed open and Emmett came barreling into the room. He immediately rushed to Rose, picked her up and starting kissing her softly._

_Everything in the room began to slow down, then it all came to a stop and Rose's whole world shifted and rearranged itself._

_What's happening to me!?_

~o0o~

Suddenly Rose was returning Emmett's kiss with a previously unknown ardor for him. She pulled Emmett even closer and into an intimate embrace. Emmett didn't hesitate for a nano second before his hands began to roam all over Rose's luscious body.

Bella sat in the chair next to Rose's bed with her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing, unable to speak. Bella was stunned, not believing what she was seeing.

Edward laid his hand on Bella's shoulder and spoke softly, "We need to leave them alone for now Bella."

Bella got up out of the chair, taking Edward's offered hand and left the room to Rosalie and Emmett.

When they finally broke their kiss, Rose looked into Emmett's eyes, "I've never felt anything like this before. What's happening to me? Why do I feel so unafraid and close to you? Right now you're all I want. Why do I feel this way?

Emmett chuckled, "We're mates Rosie. We've been destined to be together from the beginning. I felt it when I first saw your picture. We're for each other and only each other. We'll live throughout the ages together never growing any older than we already are. You'll always be the most beautiful creature on Earth to me. Do you want to spend eternity with me Rosie?"

"If I say yes, will you stop calling me 'Rosie'?" She smiled up at Emmett and nodded her head.

"Are you read to be transformed today? I'm ready for us to begin forever together." Emmett would have held his breath if he needed to breathe. So much hinged upon Rose's answer.

"Emmett, before you came bursting back into this room just now, I wouldn't have believed it was possible to feel so much a part of another living creature, but I feel that for you and I want this feeling to continue. Tell me it will!"

"I can only tell you what I've observed in others and what I've been told; the feelings only get better once both parties are transformed." Emmett smiled lovingly down at Rosalie.

"Then yes, Emmett, I'm ready right now," was Rose's answer. She looked serious as she spoke putting all the awe and conviction she was able to muster into those seven little words.

Still looking into Rosalie's eyes, Emmett pulled out his cell phone and punched in a couple of numbers. "She said yes!" hardly containing the excitement he was experiencing. Listening, Emmett nodded and ended the call.

Reaching his hand out to Rosalie he said, "Come with me Rose. Come to my apartment and we'll begin this new chapter in our lives and we'll begin it together."

Smiling up at Emmett, Rose threw back the covers that were so lovingly placed over her by Bella. Touching them reminded Rose of Bella. "Will I see Bella and Alice again?"

"Of course you will Rose. We're all family now." Emmett replied.

He scooped Rosalie up and they swished from the room and into Emmett's apartment.

He lovingly laid Rose upon the bed they would be sharing, sat down beside her and began a deep sensuous kiss that effectively curled Rose's toes. She responded to the kiss adding to the heat. Finally, she had to pull away so she could breathe.

Emmett's nose skimmed down Rose's neck until he found the point that had the most heat. He began kissing that spot and sucking on her flesh.

Rose's eyes widened briefly before Emmett bit, then closed. She had a big smile on her face. Within her mind, Rose was so happy. She would never be alone again. She was finally finding peace. She, Emmett, Bella and Alice would be almost indestructible. She and her family would be together always, from now until the end of time.

~o0o~


	16. Chapter 16

Capture

Chapter 16

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves and for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I want to thank my JoanofArt who Beta's for me. Couldn't do it without you!

~o0o~

Chapter 16

Previously:

_Rose's eyes widened briefly before Emmett bit, then closed. She had a big smile on her face. Within her mind, Rose was so happy. She would never be alone again. She was finally finding peace. She, Emmett, Bella and Alice would be almost indestructible. She and her family would be together always, from now until the end of time._

~o0o~

When the door closed behind Bella and Edward she asked, "What will happen now Edward?"

Smiling down upon the little human he'd come to love so deeply, the thought of her ceasing to be filled him with such a longing. He had to make her his now and waste no more time.

Picking Bella's tiny body up into his arms they streaked down the hallway, up the stairs and down more corridors until he stopped in front of a beautifully carved door. He opened it with a key and carried her in, shutting it behind him with his foot after they'd entered.

The rapidity with which they'd come to this room had caused Bella to experience some fear, but since she was with Edward, it didn't really matter.

"To answer your question my love, if Rosalie agrees that she is indeed Emmett's mate, he'll start the transformation process sooner rather than later." Edward smiled at Bella. "That brings us to you. Do you Bella, accept me, Edward, as your one true Mate and do you agree that I can begin your transformation right away, here in this room that we shall share from now on?"

It was rather formal, but Bella thought it wonderful and responded in kind. "I, Bella, take thee Edward for my One True Mate from now until the end of time." There was no note of hesitancy on Bella's part. She only knew that she was never going to be alone again, and that Edward would stand by her until the end of time.

Just then Edward's cell phone chimed, "Yes?" Edward listened with a huge smile taking over his face. "Wonderful. Same here." Then he turned his phone off placing it back into his pocket.

He walked them both over to the huge king sized bed they would now share and sat down on top of it still holding Bella, now in his lap.

Looking deeply into Bella's eyes Edward asked, "Are you ready for this? It's not going to be pleasant."

"I'm ready Edward. I don't think I've ever been more ready for anything in my life. It's like we're meant to be together. What do I need to do?"

"You needn't do anything, Bella, except love me from now on and allow me to kiss you." With that Edward kissed Bella with a passion she didn't know existed in the world. He broke the kiss and skimmed his nose and lips down to her chin, continuing down to her ear, and then down to the spot required for the beginning of the transformation process.

At first he lightly kissed her, then he brought his tongue out and begin to lave her throat with it. Bella was squirming with need by the time Edward was ready to do what he needed to. As he bit down and the blood began to pour into his mouth, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop as her blood held so much allure to him.

~o0o~

When Alice awakened, she was alone with Renata, who told her to come with her.

Alice asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to Aro. He's going to be the one to start your transformation process since you have no mate and will be working for him. You're extremely lucky Alice; you'll be sharing a single mind when you take your place with the others in The Group."

When they reached Aro's rooms, Renata was dismissed with very little attention to her. Aro couldn't take his eyes off the little black haired human standing before him.

"Are you ready for this transformation Alice?"

"I can honestly say, I've never been more ready for anything Aro."

"Good. Come to me and embrace me." Aro commanded.

Alice stepped forward and put her arms about Aro's neck.

For mere moments Aro held Alice almost tenderly, then suddenly and almost viciously, Aro bit down into Alice's neck, then when she swooned, he picked up her arm and bit into the elbow area, then her wrists.

He followed this process with the other side of her neck, and arms. He then laid her upon the table before him, turning her over and repeated the bites on the backs of her knees.

Soon she had more venom actually than necessary. Her thoughts had distracted him at first and he'd almost given over to the Thirst, but he could not let that happen to this one. She was too valuable.

Aro then carried Alice into another room just off the sitting room in his large apartment and placed her on the narrow twin bed waiting there. He laid her down. He stood at the foot of the bed looking down upon the now silent Alice. A wonder, a worry had begun to creep into Aro's consciousness. There was something about this little one, but he did not know what it was. It was a nagging of something long forgotten. He shook his head to banish these thoughts and immediately left the room. It would be several days before she was fully transformed and then there would be the job of bringing her into the Group's mind.

~o0o~

Jasper, Emmett and Edward sat in their shared common room within their apartment suite.

"So! Now my brothers are fully mated!" Jasper enthused. "I hope you both are as happy as Eleazar and I are." Jasper's smile grew as he spoke of his now long time mate. Upon reflection, Jasper had never been truly happy until Eleazar told him he'd only changed all three brothers because he just didn't know how to tell Jasper by himself.

It had turned out to be a good decision to take all three brothers in the end and Aro and Marcus had been very supportive of the action. Aro, however, had been extremely unhappy about what had happened on the ship.

So now, the all the Cullen brothers were happily mated and their lives would be more fulfilled through the ages.

Jasper smiled at all the Cullen brothers being happily mated now. It made him remember the day he awoke to his new life and Eleazar's love.

~o0o~

A/N: My Beta and I are just blown away by the attention our story is receiving. Thank you all so much. I try to get back to each and everyone of you, but sometimes RL just doesn't allow it to happen. Again, thank you for your support.


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, the story line is all me

Thank you JoanOfArt could haven't done it without you!

~o0o~

Chapter 17

Eleazar and Jasper

Previously:

_So now, the all the Cullen Brothers were happily mated and their lives would be more fulfilled through the ages._

_Jasper smiled at the the thought of all the Cullen Brothers being happily mated now. It made him remember the day he awoke to his new life and Eleazar's love._

~o0o~

Flashback:

While Edward Cullen was running amok on the decks of the sailing ship that was taking the newly transformed Cullen Brothers to Volterra, Eleazar was paying very special attention to Jasper Cullen.

While Jasper was beginning to come out of the transformation sleep, Eleazar was holding his hand, otherwise Edward would not have gotten as far with slaughtering the humans on board the ship as he did.

Eleazar knew that Aro would be extremely angry with him and perhaps even end his life, though he hoped that he was important enough to The Group with his ability to sense talent, that his end would not come about.

When Jasper opened his eyes, about a half hour before Edward did, Eleazar was sitting beside the hammock that Jasper had been laid in. In fact, he'd just pressed his lips to Jasper's palm. It was the tingle that Jasper remembered feeling and what he felt had awakened him.

"Eleazar?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, please forgive me, but I know that you are capable of being with both men and women as am I, and I'm hoping that you'll consider being with me as my Mate." Eleazar held up his other hand to stop Jasper from speaking, "I felt the pull to you the moment I laid eyes upon you and I knew then that you were intended for me.

When Vampires find the one that causes the World to stop and then start spinning again, we never ever want another. That's what I felt when I saw you the first time. It's actually the reason I took all three of you. I was only supposed to bring back talent. Emmett isn't exactly talented, but I needed to keep you and Edward happy, so I brought Emmett along." He paused again before he continued, "Please, don't answer me now. Give yourself a chance to awaken fully."

Stopping to listen to the commotion going on above deck, "Right now I need go collect your brother Edward. I think he's killing all the ship's company."

Jasper sat up and put his feet upon the deck. He heard all the racket and decided he'd go see what was going on.

What he saw, stopped him, for what would be equivalent to about two heart beats, before he joined in with the slaughter. He was spurred on by Emmett running past him and grabbing one of the sailors by the neck.

Jasper saw a man and woman coming up on the deck, and he didn't think twice about grabbing the woman first, then the man by the throat and draining them both on the spot.

Eleazar was at Jasper's side in a flash but only in time to see the woman's husband drained of his last drop of blood and hear the wild growl that escaped from Jasper's throat.

"It's fine Love. I'm not going to try and take away your meal. I'm here to try and help you understand what's happening to you, Love." Eleazar's voice was warm and inviting. Jasper looked deeply into his eyes and reached for Eleazar.

"I'm here Love. I'm with you. I'm here to help you make the transformation easier." Eleazar's voice was the most wonderful sound that Jasper could remember.

What?

What did he remember?

Trying to think about what had been before was difficult. Hazy. Jasper remembered he had family...brothers...Emmett and Edward. They'd been living and working in New Orleans when the three of them had met Eleazar. They'd had fun talking and drinking one night. They'd been invited to a brunch at Eleazar's home. When they got there they'd met more of Eleazar's family...then...nothing else could be remembered.

Jasper's mind was frantic.

Why?

What happened to him? Why couldn't he remember getting on here?

Where was "here"?

Why was he so hungry?

What was going on?

_What the hell was happening to him?_

A voice that sounded and felt like warm honey being poured over him managed to cut through the wild confusion that Jasper found his mind looped in.

"Love, I'm here for you. I'm with you. I love you Jasper. I love you."

Jasper looked into Eleazar's - _yes, that was his name_ - eyes and found as well as felt, the deep love and concern registered there. Jasper who in his human life could always feel what people were feeling around him and could seem to make things always better for them, knew exactly what Eleazar was feeling towards him.

_Love. _

_Deep concern. _

_Love. _

_Needing to comfort him_.

"Eleazar?" Jasper tried that name again to see if he was remembering correctly.

"Yes Love?" Eleazar asked.

"What happened to me...to us? My brothers and myself?

"You've become vampires, Mi Amore." Eleazar explained quietly.

"How did this happen?" Jasper was starting to panic once again.

"I wanted you with me. You are my Mate Jasper; Mi Amore." Eleazar simply answered. "I have transformed you and your brothers into vampires so the two of us could be together. You are my Mate and my Love."

"How?" Jasper whispered.

Looking deeply into Jasper's eyes, Eleazar allowed all the love and devotion he felt for this young man before fill him up. "I bit you and injected my venom into your bloodstream and now three days later, you've been transformed into a being such as myself."

Still confused Jasper tried to remember if he'd ever heard of vampires before, let alone of how one became a vampire. He couldn't remember anything. He asked then, "Is this a good thing?"

Eleazar laughed out loud. "Yes, I think it's a very good thing. Now we can be together for the rest of eternity!"

"Oh." Was all he uttered as he took Eleazar's face in his hands and kissed him deeply and with all the love that he was feeling from his mate.

~o0o~

Before the Vampire group could leave the ship that had carried them back to Italy, they had to set it afire. All the corpses had already been disposed of, but it was necessary to also destroy the ship so that it would be assumed when it did not arrive at its original destination it would be assumed that it had sunk at sea.

The others were already waiting in the water when Eleazar and Jasper finished setting the ship ablaze. They then all swam the distance to land. Once assembled they continued their journey to Volterra.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were indeed pleased to have Eleazar and his family back as well as the new recruits they'd brought back with them.

The ruling trio wasn't quite sure what Emmett's contribution would be other than his enormous strength that the transformation had brought forward. Jasper would be appreciated for his mood control and projection, while Edward was the main prize due to his mind reading skills that had been heightened.

They were not happy with how Eleazar had handled the crew and passengers of the ship. It was, however, decided that the final results were acceptable. They warned him that it had been an extremely dangerous act that could have led to the possible exposure of the vampire colony and if it had , there would have been dire consequences.

The Trio of leaders determined that Edward and his brothers would be responsible for the orientation of new captives and their placement within the community. It was a large responsibility, but Edward knew they could handle it; eventually.

~o0o~


	18. Chapter 18

Capture

Chapter 18

Summary:

Alice, Bella and Rosalie have been picked up in a scoop of humans by the Volturi to be used as slaves for various businesses they have in their dealings with humans. Bella and Rose are chosen as sex slaves, while Alice is chosen to be eventually changed for the bureaucracy due to her potential to see the future. What will happen to them? Will they eventually escape to freedom, will they be turned into vampires, or will they be drained of blood and killed?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I want to thank my JoanofArt who Beta's for me. Couldn't do it without you!

~o0o~

Chapter 18

Two and a half days later, Bella and Rosalie emerged from their respective mates rooms. They were distracted by the ability to see _everything_ and hear _everything_. Edward and Bella realize there is something "more" about Rosalie, but don't know what it is.

Edward and Emmett gently guide their Newborn Mates, out of the castle and into the forest that surrounds it, where a private game reserve was maintained for those vampires not willing to join in the traditional diet of human blood.

There was a type of pressure emanating from Rose, but no one understands what it could be enough to put a finger on it.

Emmett and Edward try to explain to Bella and Rose how to stalk and how to capture and open the throats of their prey, that was when Edward started to react to Rosalie.

At first the pull wasn't much, but the longer she's in her transformed state the change, it began to get stronger.

Rose's thoughts were not different than they are been previously, but her aura and entire being had changed. She'd been a beautiful human, but as a vampire was beyond beautiful. She'd crossed into a Goddess incarnate.

Edward was beginning to feel sexually attracted to Rosalie. That was an impossibility.

Once a vampire was mated there was no possibility of being attracted to another.

Even Bella was beginning to feel something rolling off Rosalie that was sexual in nature. The only kind of attraction she'd ever felt for anyone was to Edward. She loved Rose, but this feeling of sexual attraction to her sister.

That was insane.

Immediately Bella knew that she needed to protect herself and her mate from this attraction to Rosalie.

Emmett was beyond control. He jumped on Rose and started ripping her clothing off of her. Throwing her upon the ground and having sex right there on the spot with Bella and Edward watching. They stood there transfixed by the sight and the feeling.

The lure of sex was too overpowering for the couple and they too began having sex there in the open beside Rosalie and Emmett. When they'd finished they still were wanting to have sex with Rose.

Rosalie was disturbed and had no idea why they were all acting that way. Eventually Bella was able to resist the sexual pull coming from Rose. Bella ran back to the castle and immediately found Aro in his offices talking to Alice.

Bella was overjoyed to see Alice, but her friend was different, distant with none of the warmth and love she had always showed. Unfortunately there was no time for that now; Aro had to come see what was going on.

Bella was beginning to think that Rose had a talent after all.

They could hear the sounds coming from the forest; it sounded like an orgy in full swing. The sight they encountered was disturbing. Aro couldn't believe what he saw. Edward and Emmett and Rosalie all engaged in a sexual act at the same time.

Aro had the urge to go join them.

Bella was able to resist Rosalie's pull only with great difficulty and somehow managed to get Edward and Aro way from the scene.

Aro, however, failed to succumb totally only due to his advanced years of working with the occasional wild psychic. He did admit later that it was one of the hardest things he'd ever done and he knew it was only due to Isabella's shield.

Understandably, Rosalie was very upset. She had no idea what was going on, why she was unable to control her sexuality and the effect it had on everyone that came into contact with her.

She'd always been the one before to control and deflect those impulses.

Aro pulled out his cell phone and called Eleazar, "You need to get here right way. An ability has manifested and it's extremely powerful. I think we'll need Jasper as well with his emotional controlling talent."

"Who is it Aro?" Eleazar questioned.

"Rosalie. Emmett's mate."

"What type of ability?"

"It's sexual and very strong. Now get out here now. It's uncontrolled." Aro was yelling now into the phone.

Rosalie overheard what Aro was telling Eleazar and shook her head.

A power that was Sexual?

Bella suddenly understand what she needed to do. She simply walked over to Rosalie and put her arms around her friends and willed the ability to block vibrations around them both, putting a damper upon the sexual lust that was wreaking havoc.

Edward had ventured back after he'd felt Rosalie's mind go quite. From Aro's mind he realized what had happened to him and every other vampire around. Rosalie had a talent that had just manifested itself fully after her first feeding.

She'd become a vampire version of The Goddess of Lust and Love!

Emmett was going to have more difficulty with that one than originally thought.

Bella was shyly watching her mate and wondering if he'd succumb again to Rosalie's talent. Edward could only sense what Bella was thinking since he couldn't hear her and he shook his head "no" and smiled at her.

Aro and Eleazar called Edward over to hear what was being said instead of having to just over hear.

Aro put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Eleazar seems to think that Bella will have to stay with Rosalie until her talent is mastered. I'm sorry Edward, I realize you're newly mated, but it's necessary. I want Rosalie for the Group. With an ability that strong we could use Rose as bait to get food prey into the castle without having to resort to kidnapping."

Sighing deeply Edward nods his head in understanding. "I'd already figured that out. I'll volunteer to help with the training and orientation. I'm sure Emmett will be there too. Maybe Alice's talent for foreseeing the future could be used to help the process along?"

"Excellent idea Edward. What do you think Eleazar?" Aro was ready to be done with this now.

"Yes, I think those are excellent choices to help Rosalie along. It shouldn't take too long with others of talent to help her along. I'll be around too." With that both Aro and Eleazar turned and ran back to the castle.

Edward, Jasper, Bella and Emmett walked a dazed Rosalie back into the castle. When they got to the rooms that Rosalie and Emmett shared, Alice was waiting for them. The pixie was stranger than usual and not given to conversation. She simply looked at Rosalie and smiled a knowing smile and told everyone present that Rose already knew how to control her gift. That Bella could remove her dampening shield away from Rose.

Alice had been correctly. The crisis appeared to be over. Alice started to leave, but turned back to the brothers and told them that when Rose and Emmett wanted to have sex, they'd have to find have a specially prepared room that would block Rose's talent. She described to Emmett what would be needed and how to construct it. Edward and Bella started laughing as Emmett tore from the room to locate the necessary materials for their sleeping quarters.

Bella and Edward left Rose and Emmett to take care of the construction and caught up with Alice walking in the hallway.

Alice turned and hugged Bella and Edward telling them both that they were all in for an interesting time and to just hold on to each other and they'd make it through just fine.

Then the Pixie was gone.

Jasper walked up behind Bella and Edward calling for them to stop for a moment.

Turning, Edward smiled at his brother and introduced Bella once again to Jasper.

"Bella I'm so happy to meet you under more pleasant circumstances. Eleazar and I are mates and have been from the time he turned myself, Edward and Emmett. I'm so happy to welcome you into our family. Hope we get a chance in the not too distant future to get to know each other." The Jasper was gone in a flash leaving the happy couple alone in the hall.

~o0o~


	19. Chapter 19

Capture

Chapter 19

Stephenie Meyer stated it all. These characters and their actions are mine.

**A/N: My Beta, JoanOfArt and I want to thank everyone who's taken to this story by adding it to your favorites and adding it to your story alerts. **

**Many of you didn't like the idea that Edward was overtaken with the power of Rosalie's talent. Try not to be too hard on the guy. Just imagine being a mind reader and have his mind flooded with all that sexual energy, that is why Bella had run to the castle to get help with Rosalie. So don't hate Edward. *smiles*.**

**Also, many readers are confused about Jasper not being mated with Alice. Sorry. I just had to try something different. Don't worry too much about Alice, she has over 100 other talented psychic vampires in The Group. Who knows, maybe one of them is destined to be her mate. Not promising anything, but there are always other possibilities. **

**We also want to thank everyone who added me to their favorite authors and for adding me to your author alerts. That means so much to us. I say us, because if it were not for JoanOfArt I don't think you'd want to read anything I've written. She makes it make sense. I can not thank her enough for her attention to details and also for forgiving me my errors. She's become a very close friend and I'm so glad that I found her! **

~o0o~

Capture

Chapter 19

The more Alice was away from Bella and Rosalie, the more different she felt. She'd always been afraid of her ability to see the future and her future had always been so bleak until now.

Alice knew that Bella and Edward were special also, but they were mated to each other and that changed their circumstances. They had each other. Alice now had twenty others who were highly talented who had no mates of their own.

There was Fred who could bend perception rendering him almost invisible. He had to want you to see him before you could. The possibilities for his usages were numerous. Alice found him interesting to be around because his future was always crystal clear. She didn't have to concentrate, it was always there. No confusion. She found herself drawn to him more often than not.

It appeared that Fred shared the pull between himself and Alice as he would often seek her out. Even though the difference in their size was almost comical they were a good match. They'd become friends and Alice could see Fred with her forever, but she wasn't sure in what capacity.

She went to Aro to ask him what this feeling she was experiencing for Fred could be.

Aro was not happy about what he suspected was going on with Alice and Fred. He realize that wanted Alice for himself, but he had been trying to fight it. He didn't think it was possible to have more than mating attraction, because to mate was forever and if a mate was lost, then madness followed for the surviving mate. His mate Sulpicia had been lost to him when the only other vampire clan had raided the castle while he and Marcus were out hunting for new members. Marcus' mate Didyme had also perished during that raid and Marcus was never quite the same.

Aro was beginning to realizing that Alice could have been his intended mate all along. He had to explore these feelings. If indeed she was, then he needed to make her realize it soon before she and Fred began to think they were mated. Both Alice and Fred were extremely important, but Alice was clearly the most necessary and Fred could be eliminated if necessary.

~o0o~

Aro had a plan in his mind that he'd spend more time with Alice under the pretense of trying to perfect her precognitive gift.

The first time he arranged for Alice to join him in his quarters it was a little stiff as he was after all the leader of one of the largest covens of vampires in the world, so naturally Alice was in awe of him. If she'd known how Aro was able to keep it from her was very wearing on him, she would have been amazed.

The next meeting was easier for both of them and eventually they fell into a routine of easy companionship. They were spending so much time together it became was evident to Marcus that Aro had far stronger feelings for Alice than he was ready to admit. Finally, one night right after Alice had left Aro's rooms, Marcus knocked on the door.

"Marcus, how good to see you," Aro said.

Smiling, "I've wondered why you haven't allowed me to be in the same area as you and Alice, Aro, and I've come to the conclusion that you think she might be a mate. Is that right?" Marcus smiled at his long time brother as he sat down.

"You've found me out Marcus." Aro laughed, actually relieved that he could talk finally with someone about what he was feeling toward Alice.

"Ah, Aro! You know I can feel relationships, and while I'll admit to a strong bond that's developed between you two, I can't honestly tell you it's if a mating bond." He held up his hand signaling he had more to say. "It feels like her attraction to you is more of a mentor or father figure. And you reciprocate her feelings as you would toward a daughter. I'm sorry Aro."

Aro dropped his head to his chest, and nodded knowing what Marcus was saying was true. "Let me ask you this Marcus, can you feel her have a relationship with any other here, could be a mating bond?"

"Who were you thinking of specifically?" Marcus asked.

"Fred." Was Aro's simple answer.

"Hmm, I'd have to be around both of them to be able to feel what that relationship might be. We'll have to arrange a time for me to experience that. Should I just appear when the group is together, or would you prefer something different?" Marcus sat looking at Aro.

"It would probably be better if you could arrange to visit them in their working space and see what you can feel. I was hoping that I would be allowed to mate again, but it seems that's not to be." Aro looked sad, then smiled and continued, "The closest I've come to feeling a sexual attraction was to young Rosalie when her talent manifested. That was something to be remembered. I know it appeared I was unaffected, but that was far from the case. She was spectacular standing there all naked with her blond hair flying...this reminds me, we need to have a strategy for using her talent." A wicked smile covered Aro's face.

"Ah yes, young Rosalie. We almost made an awful error with her. We not only need to decide how to use her talent, we need to make sure we have a better way to discover what talents newcomers have." Marcus stated.

"Yes, we may need to add an additional talent to the screening process and the discovery team, but that's for another day; when we get closer to another time for hunting for new blood."

~o0o~


	20. Chapter 20

Capture

Chapter 20

Stephenie Meyer started it all. These characters and their actions are mine.

**A/N: My Beta, JoanOfArt and I want to thank everyone who's taken to this story by adding it to your favorites and adding it to your story alerts. **

**RL is causing some problems currently and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next Friday. I'm not stopping I just wanted those who've been so loyal I'm still here and not going anyway. Thanks. **

~o0o~

Chapter 20

All in all there were about 150 talented vampires under the Volturi family. However, out of that number only about twenty-five were the core of the Group and utilized on a regular basis. These twenty-five were the most talented of all those that the Volturi had discovered in all the centuries of it's existence.

However, since missing Rosalie's talent, it was decided that the team that would be sent out looking for recruits for the Family must include Edward, for his mind reading abilities; Bella, for her ability to shield thoughts; Alice, for her precognitive abilities; Jasper for his mood alteration gift; and Eleazar, for his ability to sense what a talent might be. Finally, they would take Emmett for his strength. Rosalie would not be going anywhere until she was able to turn her attraction gift off and on at will.

Emmett was not happy about the thought of leaving Rosalie for even a moment. He went into full defensive mode of his mate. It took all of the verbal skills possessed by the newly assembled team to talk him down. Finally Emmett was calm and he and Rose were having an almost tearful goodbye.

Just as the team was about to leave, Aro appeared and told them he'd changed his mind that Bella and Alice were not going with them. He explained they were both still too new to the life to try and handle the "outside world". He proposed they take Fred with them since he had a talent for keeping those near him invisible, and that would be better than Bella's talent for their purposes.

Now, Edward was angry.

He was unable to hear Aro's thoughts, and he didn't like that one little bit.

Aro was up to something.

Rather than argue, the team left and traveled until they were a good distance away and out of hearing, before they stopped to talk.

"What the hell's going on Eleazar? Do you have any clue?" Edward quizzed.

"I honestly don't know Edward. I do know, however, if I was forced to leave my new mate behind who was beautiful as well as very talented, I'd be very angry too."

Jasper leaned into his mates side and put his head on Eleazar's shoulder.

"Couldn't you hear what Aro was thinking Edward?" Emmett asked, perplexed.

"No. I couldn't. And that worries me more than anything, Emmett. He's up to something that involves our mates."

It was then that Fred, for the very first time, spoke up.

"I think I know what's going on."

The rest turned and gazed at Fred. It was easy to forget what he was about as he wasn't always solid - he tended to kind of phase in and out.

"What Fred?" Edward was very anxious.

"Let me preface with this. You know I can be invisible at will and when I am, my thoughts seem to be invisible also. So one day last week I was prowling around the castle when I overheard Aro talking to someone I didn't recognize. I never heard a name either." Fred paused before continuing, "The sense I got was that Aro was wanting a couple of the newest discovered talents just for himself."

Emmett roared, "What the hell..."

Edward's eyebrows rose at Fred's statement.

"Are you thinking Aro was referring to Alice, Bella and Rose?" Edward's mind was spinning. If that was what was going on, then the bits and pieces of thoughts from Aro over the last several weeks began to make more sense.

Edward turned to Eleazar and asked, "Do you think it was our girls Aro was talking about, and who would it have been he was talking with?"

Eleazar just shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have no idea. The only time I come into contact with Aro is when he requires my assistance or I'm being given a new assignment."

Turning to Jasper then Edward asked, "Have you felt any emotion coming from Aro with respect to our mates?"

Jasper just shook his head no with a perplexed expression on his face.

Edward thought for a second and spoke again, "Well, it just seem almost too obvious that it's our mates that we've been ordered to leave behind. I don't think I've heard of this happening before." Edward paused before continuing, "And Alice not going with us...she would have been able to warn us of any plot happening or about to."

Edward began shaking his head as if trying to dislodge the thought, "He's either going to try and destroy us while we're away from the castle or is going to hide our mates so we can't find them...but that's not possible."

Emmett immediately went into a rage and turned to run back to the castle.

Edward managed to catch up with Emmett and talk some sense into him before it was too late. They ran back to the rest of their party and decided to find someplace out of the open in which they could discuss their next move.

Once they'd settled into an agreeable place, Edward called Bella on the cell phone he'd given her, and Emmett did the same by calling Rose.

Bella answered in a whisper. "Edward? What's going on. Aro is..."

Her phone disconnected and Edward knew then without a doubt that his mate, as well as Emmett's was in danger. He also knew that he, Eleazar, Emmett, Jasper and Fred were in danger of being destroyed.

~o0o~


	21. Chapter 21

Capture

Chapter 21

Stephenie Meyer started it all. These characters and their actions are mine.

**A/N: My Beta, JoanOfArt and I want to thank everyone who's taken to this story by adding it to your favorites and adding it to your story alerts. **

Previously:

"_...Bella answered in a whisper. "Edward? What's going on? Aro is..."_

_Her phone disconnected and Edward knew then without a doubt that his mate, as well as Emmett's was in danger. He also knew he, Eleazar, Emmett, Jasper and Fred were in danger of being destroyed."_

~o0o~

Bella and Rosalie were about the leave the castle to hunt. This would be the first time they'd do this without their mates. There was no doubt that they knew what to do, it was just the thought that their mates had just left the castle and the pain of missing their presence was almost too much for the both of them. It was as if a part of their bodies were missing and it hurt. Of course they didn't know what physical was pain any longer, this was a psychological pain, but pain never the less.

Just as they were about to cross the threshold of the castle, Alice called to them both. They were of course overjoyed to have her acknowledge them. She'd been so distant since her transformation.

"Bella, Rose!" Coming to a stop beside them, Alice smiled. "May I come with you?"

"Of course" they answered together. With that they sped away from the castle towards the surrounding thick forest.

Once they were deep into the forest Alice stopped. "I need to tell you both about something I've seen."

Bella and Rose came running back. "What's up? What have you seen?" Rosalie asked.

Bella was standing beside her, facing Alice. Automatically she extended her shield so they could talk without anyone else hearing.

"It's Aro. He's got some plan that concerns the three of us and a couple of others in The Group. He's going to take about twenty-five of us somewhere else and start another colony." Alice explained. "But, you should also know he's also not going to let your mates come with us."

Bella at once whipped out her cell phone to call Edward, as did Rosalie to call Emmett. They both just managed to speak a few words. "Edward? What's going on? Aro is..."

Suddenly Aro was there with a couple of the much larger of the body guards that traveled with him.

Both Bella and Rose had their cell phones ripped from their hands and crushed under the feet of the guards.

"I'm sorry, my dears, but I don't want you to have those any longer. They will just cause needless problems." Aro purred.

~o0o~

Flash Back:

"What I say is final Marcus!" Aro spit out to his brother. "I want to start a separate colony for just psychics. Incidents like what recently happened with Rose is a good example of why it's advisable. That was so disruptive to the smooth running operation here in Voltura." He finished calmly.

"But" Marcus countered, "what about their mates?"

"I don't care about their mates. The primary function of all gifted vampires is to support this castle and it's inmates. That function has been hampered. Therefore, I'm moving them to a safer place, removed from the rest. They don't need their mates around to distract them." Aro simply replied.

"You know they are not going to give in to this easily." Marcus replied.

"If they fight me about this, they'll die." Aro said.

"But their mates are talented also." Marcus pointed out.

"Not as much as the ones I'm taking with me. End of discussion Marcus. I've decided. If you don't like it..." Aro spat out.

Raising his hands in surrender, Marcus left the room.

~o0o~

Back to the Present:

Within minutes of receiving the phone calls from Bella and Rose, Edward, Eleazar, Emmett, Fred, and Jasper were surrounded by a vampire even bulkier than Emmett, all of them crouching into a battle stance.

Edward told his friends to standby. At that precise moment, Fred made them all invisible. As one, they all leaped over the encircling vampire, and ran back toward the castle and their mates.

They arrived back at the castle within the hour only to find Marcus waiting for them at the entrance. "They are gone already."

Edward paced back and forth, "How long ago, and do you know where they have been taken to?" Edward listened very carefully to see if Marcus would say one thing while thinking another.

"No, I don't. Aro wouldn't tell me. He knew you'd quiz me and that lying to you would be to no avail. Edward, I'm so sorry."

Emmett was bellowing, ready to knock down walls and tear people apart. "ROSALIE!"

Edward felt himself slipping into a form of shock. He was frozen where he stood. His mind was working in a continuous link. He was filled with the fear of never seeing Bella again. What was he going to do? How would he be able to find her? She could be anywhere on the planet! BELLA!

The small group of deserted mates were pining for their now captured mates.

They would search the world over until they discovered where Aro had taken them.

Nothing would stop Edward and Emmett from finding their mates, Bella and Rosalie. Mates who had been captured so cruelly in the beginning and brought to the castle for something so totally different than what had happened.

Edward, also knew he would never again participate in hunting humans for anything. His fate and that of his brothers as well as Bella's and her sister's had been exposed to something no human should ever have to endure.

But Edward knew he'd find his mate. Even if it took him a thousand years. He would comb every inch of this planet until Bella was once again in his arms. He also knew he'd destroy Aro and anyone that stood in his way of getting her back.

The End - For Now...

A/N: I'm ducking now behind my desk and hiding from my Beta who's threatening to have a stroke because I'm ending this right now. She wants more of this story. I have to end it here now; I apologize to all the fans who've followed this story so faithfully. Do not despair as the brothers and sisters will return. I will be working on the sequel just as soon as I finish a couple of other stories that will not leave me alone. I want to thank each and everyone of you who've been reading Capture. Please hang in there. You might even try some of my other stories.

A/N2: I'm writing a O/S for Fandom for Oklahoma along with many other FF writers. If you want to contribute to either writing a story or to support by donating cash, please go to the website : oklahoma . fandomcause . info / just remove the spaces. Please do help. Those who've ever seen and or been around the destruction on that scale will understand it's devastating. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

Capture - Burning the Castle Down

This is the final chapter of Capture. It's been donated to Fandom 4 Oklahoma which will be published July 4, 2013. Approximately one month after it's published I'll be allowed to post it here on Fanfiction. In the meantime, if you can't wait and want to be of great help, please donate to a very worthy cause. Here is the link (remove the spaces, copy and paste to your browser )

oklahoma . fandomcause . info /


End file.
